Photobooth
by GumLime Pirate
Summary: Rated M for safety. RenoxCloud. Your typical high school setting, with a little plot twist. xD Yeah, I get bored. Beware, for I cross Kingdom Hearts characters over. :3 Chapter 19 up at last! D:
1. I remember when the days were long

Author's note: My lovelies, this is YAOI. You knew this, correct? Its also rated M. But you knew that, since it only shows M-rated stories if you set it to. You naughty little monkeys. Its got colorful language as well. Be aware! x3

Also, I don't own Square Enix or Final Fantasy VII, or I'd make it yaoi as well. Straight couples bore me. v.v

* * *

Reno propped his chin up on an elbow, staring with glazed-over eyes, at nothing in particular, as his teacher rambled in front of the chalkboard. He didn't pay attention to these kinds of things. Who needed to know about who came first, white people or asians? He was sure it wouldn't come to be an important thing sometime in his life. The really interesting thing in the room was not the old woman speaking in the front of the classroom, but the gorgeous blonde guy two desks to his left. 

_Cloud._

He was the kind of gorgeous that shouldn't be allowed. His hair was perfect, spiky naturally, so it wasn't hard from gels and hairsprays, so Tifa'd say. Tifa has a hair fetish, and a need to muss everybody's hair up. It was amusing, as long as she didn't do it to you. Anyway. His eyes were this shocking blue, that looked crazy in the most beautiful way against his hair and his pale skin. And his skin--- so smooth and radiant. Gorgeous. Amazing. Gorgazing?

"Isn't that right, Reno?"

The redhead sprung back to reality. "Say what?" A few people snickered. Cloud included. Noticing that, Reno flushed. The teacher was scowling, adding more wrinkles to her features. "You should pay attention, and fill that empty head of yours," she tapped the board with a ruler, "...With knowledge." As she set the ruler down, the metal edge of it scraped against it, emitting a shrill shriek that made everybody but the elderly teacher shudder. Reno put his head down, hiding his face with his arms.

"Put your head up, Reno."

He groaned.

* * *

After what felt like days, class ended, and the redhead practically jumped out his chair, running for the door. Not really caring to watch where he was going, he tripped over the overhead's cord, and fell face first, his notebooks and a handful of worksheets flying everywhere. Most people were laughing and stepping past him, but one stopped. "You're a graceful one," As Reno sat up, he saw Cloud, and his face flushed a spectacular red. "Its not my fault, yo. Fucking teacher leaving the fucking cord for me to just trip over..." His voice trailed off. 

"Right..." Cloud was smiling, his nearly invisible smile, and gathering up Reno's papers, ignoring his constant stammers on how 'it was okay' and 'he's got it'. Reno grabbed up his books and stuffed the papers Cloud had picked up into them. "Thanks." The blonde extended a hand, which the other took maybe too eagerly to help him up. "See you...Reno." He seemed to think about his name, as if wondering how to say it.

It made something flutter in the redhead's chest and spread across his body like ink bleeding into a paper. He fumbled for something impressive to say, but all that came out was, "r-Right, yo..." In a meek, squeaky tone. Mentally slapping himself, Reno left the classroom, not turning back to see the teacher's expression (though he assumed it was an amused one), and hurried down the halls. At least school was almost over.

_Shitty school, with its shitty rules, and its shitty classes, and its ghetto walls, and its fucked up ceilings..._

He turned a corner, his pace quickening,

_And its stupid late bells, and its broken clocks, and its nasty bathrooms..._

He was heading past a girl with short black hair, who did a huge, animated yawn that inadvertently punched Reno in the face and sent him backwards. He dropped his books and landed flat on his ass.

_And its retarded students, and hard floors, and crowded hallways..._

The girl was laughing, but she managed to choke out a, "Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Before taking off down the hallway as the late bell rang. The redhead growled irritably as he snatched up his things and scrambled up, taking off down the hallway and turning into the door...

Which was shut in his face. The teacher was looking at him through the door's window, and she quirked a brow as she headed back to her desk. Reaching down for the doorknob, he rattled it. Locked.

_You've got to be shitting me._

He rattled the door wildly, but it didn't give. "I was only five seconds late, yo! Open the door!" She gave him a look that said, 'You're still late. Your problem.' Showing his frustration, he sank back against the door with what sounded like a growl and a sigh at the same time. "Ugh."

_This is going to be a bad day._

* * *

Yes, I know, its a short chapter. v.v As things progress I can probably have more to write about. Don't worry, this will be a Reno x Cloud fic. Of course. x3 Anyhoo! 

Review! Make me feel special, lovelies! D: Please?


	2. And the nights when the living room

_Chapter two! I'm just writing from nothing here, lets hope it makes sense. :P_

_Do I have to keep writing the thingy? That I don't own Square Enix or Final Fantasy VII or anything in it and blahblahblah...? And that this is rated-M (at this point, for language) Yaoi? I do hope most people got that in the first chapter. ;D  
_

* * *

Daydreaming really can be a problem.

Especially in front of your Science class's door, and you end up falling asleep.

And thus I conclude: _Don't_ do daydreaming. Its addicting.

He didn't wake up until he felt a harsh bang from behind him, and Reno was sent flying into the lockers from the force of the door being kicked open. Groaning, he stared at his things on the floor for what felt like the millionth time that day, while rubbing the back of his head which'd hit the lockers combination dial. Everybody stepped out and walked past as usual, and once again Cloud was standing there, grinning.

"You get yourself into these situations a lot, don't you?" The redhead grunted in reply. Cloud shrugged and bent down, gathering up Reno's things, again, and handing them to Reno, again. "Thanks, yo. _Again._" The older teenager chuckled, "'Can't just leave you there."

"Actually, you could." Reno tried to stand up without looking stupid, even though he probably failed.

_Who can look cool when standing?_

Today was a bad day, indeed.

Cloud's locker was conveniently in front of the classroom. He started whirling the dial. Reno leaned back against the lockers and sighed. "I wanna go home."

"This is our last class, Reno."

"I realized. Aw, fuck. I've got fucking art." Cloud quirked a brow.

"Whats so bad about that?" He opened the locker door, in turn bashing Reno in the face with it. As the redhead sank to the ground (and once again, spilled his things), Cloud let out this alien sound between a yelp and a gasp. He just stood and stared for a second before snapping into action, falling onto his knees by Reno. "Ohmigod. I'm- God. Sorry. Shit..." He tilted Reno's chin to the right, then left, looking for an injury.

Reno did not dislike this. At all.

"a-Are you okay?" The blonde almost sounded panicked. Reno groaned, covering his nose with his hand. "Shit, that fucking hurt..." When he pulled his hand away, there was blood on it, not to mention, smeared on his face. Cloud coud've died on the spot, it seemed. "Damn. You're nose is bleeding. Shit. Shit... I'm sorry!"

Reno sat up dizzily, his eyes dull. "Don't worry about it, yo, I'm, uh. I'm fine." He blinked rapidly, attempting to clear his vision.

It didn't really work much.

His hands fumbled on the lockers above him, and he tried to stand, but ended up just slipping and falling backwards...

Cloud caught him.

His arms were wrapped around Reno's waist, and they were frozen like a photo of some deranged dance position. Deranged, key word.

Reno did not try to stand up, not really wanting to. If this was what falling got him, he was willing to fall, it was worth it to see those big blue eyes and that beautiful face, and so close to his own. . .

"Reno... RENO." He was snapping in front of the redhead's eyes. Reno blinked and squirmed. "Uhm... What?"

Cloud stood, pulling the younger teen up with him. "Had me worried there. You looked all, dazed and-"

He was interrupted by Reno collapsing to the ground.

* * *

The nurse shot Cloud a suspicious grin. "And just how did this happen?" The blonde broke into a very nervous smile.

"Ehhh, he tripped and hit his face on a water fountain." It sounded more like a question than a fact. She shot him a dark look, but nodded. "You can head back to your class." Cloud frowned. "d-Do I have to? I feel bad about it."

"Please, child, its not like you caused it," she had the darkest smile. A set of blue eyes widened desperately. "Please?"

She grunted in approval, or so it sounded, so Cloud sat on the edge of the Cot where Reno was resting. More correctly, unconscious.

_He's not that bad looking. But wait, I barely know the guy. And he's way too clumsy, he'll probably bang up that pretty body._

Cloud sighed, subconsciously flicking a stray strand of firetruck-red hair out of the other's face, brushing it back with almost affection. The plugs stopping up the nosebleed took away some of Reno's good looks.

_I really do feel bad about that. If it was done to me, I'd make a big scene, and he just... took it. Wierd._

Lost in thought, he was stroking the redhead's hair, slowly, in an almost... motherly fashion. Strange? Yes.

_He is a pretty laid-back person. Sometimes I wish I was like that._

Now that he thought about it, Reno didn't make much of a big deal any of the times he tripped and such. He didn't even seem to care.

_Compared to him, I'm a mess._

The dismissal bell rang, and almost immediately after Reno's eyes snapped open. Then they closed shut again.

But the bell'd snapped Cloud out his daze, and he hesitantly drew his hand back.

"Uhh, my bad. Spaced out, there."

Reno sat up, rubbing his head rigidly, but smiling. "Well, that shit felt kinda nice." How did he make such harsh words sound nice? He plucked out the noseplugs, which had a considerable amount of dried blood on them, and tossed them into the waste basket. His nose was no longer bleeding.

Neither knew what to say then. They both just got up, wordlessly heading out the infirmary despite the nurse's not-really-concerned protests, and down the halls to the front doors.

"Well, Reno, school's finally over. For today." The redhead groaned.

"I ain't never coming back, goddamnit." They both laughed. Cloud, somewhat hesitatntly, put an arm around Reno's shoulder as the walked and grinned.

"I hope thats a lie." The redhead flushed.

"It is."

* * *

_This is becoming more cute than sexy. xD_

_But you know how it is, friends before lovers, right? Right. Wait... No, I think thats right. I think. _

_Whatever. You get the point._

_Short chapters, this is awful, its becoming a thing. I wish I could write those amazing big long ones. ;-;_


	3. Was our backyard

**Author's note: **Ugh, this again? The fic is rated M for language and hopefully, eventually, yaoi. I don't own Square Enix or Final Fantasy VII or whatever else you probably think I own. xD

* * *

"That was the worst day of my life," Reno whined. They were walking to the buses, which seemed ready to pull out. 

Cloud didn't seem to know what to say, he just smiled, before heading into his bus. His arms dangled at his sides, but his fingers moved as if he were waving. It looked goofy.

The redhead watched him go, tempted to sigh in that way girls do after something really great happens. That, 'god he's dreamy' sigh. _Almost. It was almost the worst day of my life._

His bus was three rows down from Cloud's. The bus driver was huge, with billows of fat Reno dubbed, 'the udder'. He went back, far back into the bus, like everyday, and sat by himself, like everyday, and looked out the window as the engines started.

"DO YOU WEAR YOUR PANTS SO LOW, THAT YOUR BOOTY CRACK HANGS OUT?" A few girls, including the one that'd punched him earlier, were singing that. Who knows what song it was, but they sang it, along with their favorite, 'You masturbate, bate, BATE! To apples and bananas...' Everybody seemed to just go along with it, the girls'd go, "DO YA?" and everybody'd shout back, "YEAH!" For both songs, really. Reno'd just stare.

He personally thought they were out of their minds.

He hated the bus seats, they were too short so everybody could see everybody, and there was nowhere you could rest your head except the hard, fake leather behind you, which in turn give you this huge neck cramp that'll bug you for hours.

So he typically just sat there, legs folded pretzel style, elbow on his knee so he could prop up his chin. Bored out of his mind, since the radio only played country music, which he despied, and he didn't really know anybody on the bus.

What was it with bus drivers and country music? Bleh.

He was glad he lived relatively close to school, and started thinking about maybe just, walking home from now on, as he watched blurred figures slowly go by.

Everybody else on the bus was singing now, and the driver was yelling into the speaker, "KEEP IT DOWN!"

The bus grew quiet, until the black-haired girl smiled and said, "Okay, sir? Can I ask you something?"

He nodded, and everybody yelled out, "DO YA WEAR YOUR PANTS SO LOW THAT YOUR BOOTY CRACK HANGS OUT?"

Then there was a roar of laughter following that, and the bus driver was muttering curses into the steering wheel.

They'd reached Reno's stop, and though he was slightly amused from the previous event, he was still eager to get off, and practically bolted off the bus.

Practically.

_I hate school. And school buses. And fucking country music..._

The country song that was playing softly in the background of the other student's singing, It was most likely the most annoying song ever; and it played over and over in his head,

_I got a brand new girlfriend! We went and jumped off the deep end!_

_Flew out to LA for the weekend, we spent the whole day,_

_lying on the beach! Wearin' nothin' but a smile! Playing kissy-kissy smoochy-smoochy, talkin' mooshy-mooshy 'bout nothin'!_

The redhead growled, grumpily trudging to his door as he tried to slap the song out of his head. "Fuckin' country shit..."

His door was unlocked, so he just walked in. He looked around the empty first floor, assuming his brother was up in his room as usual. "Hey dumbass! You left the door unlocked!"

"Did I?" Reno rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yup, bumfucker!"

"Love you too." They went through their fake arguements everyday. The redhead dropped his things on the couch, but it slid off and his things were scattered on the floor.

"God-motherfuckin'-Damn it!" This had to be the millionth time this'd happened. He didn't bother to pick them up, kicking off his shoes before heading upstairs. "What it do, Rude?"

"Uhm... What am I supposed to say to that?"

"No clue." He heard Rude chuckle, and the clatter of his laptop keys. "You nerd, do you ever get off the computer?"

"Just jealous since your broke ass can't afford one." Reno stepped into his room. Rude was hunched over his desk, nonchalantly hitting arrow keys at an amazing speed. "Whats so interesting on there?"

"Music. And this." A glance at the screen, and the older teen smirked. "Is that like, DDR, yo?"

"Yeah. They call it FFR.**(1)**" The combo on the screen read: 635. The word, PERFECT!, in neon green flashed across the screen with every tap of the keys. "Damn Rude, you must have like, no life." He chuckled.

"Maybe. Yours can't be too fantastic, either." That made Reno think for a moment. _It isn't. _"Well, I don't hear music." Rude pointed to his large headphones, that he was wearing. They weren't hard to notice, and both of them knew that. "Oh. I feel dumb now."

He grabbed the other's headphones, who'd protested, but hadn't done anything about it in order to keep his game score up. The song screamed into Reno's ears, blocking out the sound of the FFR game.

_"I..I tried to consume just like a super faggot, I got some dude.. How can ya'll bring a muthafucka something so good he couldn't say no? You nailed me hard, I love 'em when they don't give a muthafucking shit, I could've been someone instead of falling flat upon my ass!_

_Dig me now, fuck me later! And sing it to the tune- FAGGOT! FAGGOT! FAGGOT! "_

Reno blinked, taking the headphones off. "Wow, Rude. Didn't know that kinda shit appealed to you."

"Y'don't like it?" The redhead shrugged. "It sounds pretty rad, but I feel like I really want to kick somebody's ass right now."

"That means it excites you." The older teen laughed. "Sure." Now that song was playing in his head. "Who is that band?"

"MSI. Mindless Self Indulgence.**(2)**" Reno smiled. "I might have to check them out, yo."

"You do that. But you're not getting on right now."

"Asshole."

* * *

It was late evening now, Reno'd been watching TV for about four hours. Straight. Eating chips and popcorn and whatever else he could get his hands on... 

Now he was full, and he felt like a fatass.

He'd been watching comedy central, Mad TV, Stand-up, and an old movie that'd came on called _The Stupids_. Now he didn't even know _what _he was watching anymore, he was just, waching it. Nothing was on, he was bored, and it gave him the urge to eat.

But if he did he knew his stomach'd burst.

"You alive, Reno?" The redhead jumped up, like human voices were foreign. "Say what? Oh. Rude, don't be a dumbass. Sneaking up on me and shit." He snorted. "I've been standing here for like, ten minutes. You haven't moved, you've just been groaning. Like a zombie." The older teen's vision blacked out as blood rushed to his head, "Ugh. I _feel_ dead." Reno stumbled up, pinching the bridge of his nose sleepily. "I feel like I could just pass out."

"Just go to sleep."

And he did. He lay down right there, on the carpet, in the middle of the floor, and fell asleep.

Rude sighed, mttering something about dumbasses and rug burns as he picked up his older brother and dragged him to bed.

* * *

_**(1) FFR! Its so addicting, I tell you. Even if you're bad at it like me. x3  
**_

_**(2) Probably my favorite band ever, and Faggot happens to be one of my favorite songs. It goes with Yaoi a lot. xD If you're going for the dirty kind of yaoi. Like a little, music video. :P In your head. About two guys doing the nasty. v.v Anyway. Great song.  
**_

_I can't write long chapters! Kyuu! Horrible._

_At least I can write these quickly. o.o;_

_Is that a plus? I dunno. I know I should probably've made Cloud stop by or call, to make things speed up, storywise, but I think there's not much reality in that, is there? _

_o: I don't know where I'm going with this right now, but it's going somewhere! I guarantee this to you!_

_D: Review, lovelies?  
_


	4. Constant quarreling, the childish fits

**Author's Note: **. You think, by now, you'd get it? RATED MATURE, FOR LANGUAGE, ITS YAOI. I DON'T OWN SQUARE ENIX//FINAL FANTASY VII( or whatever...)

Kthnx. x3

* * *

The next morning wasn't amazing. He woke up on the kitchen floor, probably from sleepwalking, or just getting up in the middle of the night, hungry, and falling asleep after eating. 

A rather pathetic habit.

Rude was at the table, dumping spoonfuls of sugar into a bowl of Rice Crispies. The crackling sound was annoying.

Reno's eyes shut again, not quite ready to open, and the sound made him remember when he was little. His Mom gave him this wierd colored oreo, and when he ate it, it sent out fizzes and pops in his mouth, irritating his toungue. Reno, being young, thought there was gunpowder or a firecracker in it and ended up spitting it out on his mother's new blouse.

The memory wasn't pleasant.

Groaning lazily, the redhead sat up, and pull himself to a standing position with the table's edge. "Coulda' woken me up, you bastard."

"Its only 6:40." Reno snapped awake. "What? _UGH_. You whore," he spat curses as he ran upstairs to dress.

_Twenty minutes till the bus came._

He ended up wearing baggy blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and a brown hoodie. Running out his room, he started brushing his teeth and his hair at the same time. You can't blame him. It was a rats nest.

_Fifteen minutes till the bus came._

Flipping up his hood habitually, he almost went downstairs, but paused; forgot his socks. He hurried to get some on before tripping down the stairs. Literally.

_Ten minutes till the bus came._

He snatched up his iPod and a honeybun from the kitchen table, plugging the headphones in his ears and wolfing down the honeybun, all the while heading to the living room.

_Five minutes till the bus came._

With a grown, Reno realized he still hadn't picked up his things after they fell yesterday, and, letting out several curses, stuffed the rest of the honeybun into his mouth and started gathering them together. Finally, he'd tucked all the papers into the notebooks and gathered those together. He opened the door and guess what?

There's the bus, just driving away, mooning Reno with its flashy lights and emergency exit door.

He could've killed someone. Growling menacingly, he started trudging down the sidewalks to school, Zebrahead booming in his ears. It was very annoying to walk to school, with a bunch of stupid little kids riding in tricycles around and people walking their dogs. Especially the stupid poodle, that the fat old lady who lived three doors down had. He couldn't go ten feet without Feefee humping on his leg.

Attempting to look inconspicuous, he kicked his leg harshly and sent the dog tumbling down the road.

_Fuckin' poodle. _

Now he could see the school, and the buses pulling into it. He saw Cloud, still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, and hesitated. _Wave? No. Too eager-looking. _But somehow, the blonde had looked back, and then froze. He was waiting for Reno.

_I guess red hair isn't too hard to notice._

He jogged up to Cloud, not wanting to keep him waiting, and sighed. "This morning sucked." The older teenager grinned. "_Life_ just _sucks_, doesn't it?"

"Fuckin' A." They walked in silence for a moment. "Well," Reno muttered, "What about you? You always seem so peachy."

"Nah, I'm not. I keep to myself, is all." That made the redhead squirm for some reason.

"You saying I talk too much, yo?" It was relieving to see Cloud was suprised at the question. "Huh? No, of course not."

The rest of their conversation went on like a typical guy's conversation, from being tired, to hungry, and what food they liked, and how far would they go to get that type of food and blahblahblah. Typical. Yes.

Reno stared at Cloud. "I love sashimi, but I'd never, in any circumstance, bang Mo'nique for some." The blonde was laughing as he spoke. "What if she lost like, I dunno, 100 pounds?" The redhead snorted. _Wouldn't make much of a difference. _"I'd rather die, yo." The older teen nodded and grinned. "Same here."

* * *

The first few classes were horrible. Its those type of classes where all you really do is stare at the clock, and listen to the teacher tell you things you already know. And they did this stupid thing, if you put your head down they'd warn you by saying, "Keep that up, and you're going to the nurse." 

That exact phrase was being said to Reno for about the fourth time in the last half hour, and he finally stood up and yelled, "Send me to the goddamn nurse, then!" Everybody seemed to fall out their chair, mostly laughing, but the teacher was in utter shock. "What, grandma? Never heard that word, in your 82-year old life? Ever? What about 'fuck'? Or 'cunt'? Never?" She started scribbling down on a pass, mumbling, "You best be delirious, child."

Now, he was stuck in the nurse's office, laying on this cot made of the same hard, fake leather as the busseats, using the cotton-knit sheets as a pillow. He sighed, staring at the brick pattern on the wall. Down, left, down, right, down, left... His eyes fluttered shut. Down, down, down... Somehow, he fell asleep, and much quicker than he thought he would.

_He grabbed the other's hands and slammed him into the wall with him, fingers lacing together while he landed butterfly kisses down his neck... It seemed to last forever, before they sank down together to the ground..._

Reno's eyes snapped open. The nurse must've turned off the lights. He sat up abruptly, and looked around, squinting as his eyes adjusted. _This is an excuse to miss class, what are you doing?_ Smartly, he sank back down on the cot, feigning sleep. It took him several minutes before he realized there was breathing behind him. Which naturally freaked him out.

Worming around to see said figure, he choked back a tiny gasp at the sight of a familiar blonde's face.

* * *

_ Heheheh... Cliffhanger, no?_

_At least, I tried. v.v_

_Anyhoo. Same as always, next chapter soon! (Short chapters + No life equals Fast updates. Celebrate with bad dancing.)_

_Review, lovelies._


	5. And our clothes in a pile on the ottoman

_Uhm, alright! Chapter FIVEEEE! Sorry it took me so long so post this. ;-;  
_

_Oh...yeah. I don't own Square Enix or Final Fantasy VII... Or anything like that..._

_This is rated for language, at this point._

* * *

"Cloud?" It came out as a whisper, so the nurse wouldn't know he was awake. Reno leaned off the side of his cot, examining his crush's face. 

There was a bruise on his left cheek, and he had a black eye. His golden-blonde hair was wet with sweat, even if the room was cold.

_What happened to him?_

Frowning, Reno tapped Cloud's cheek lightly, recieving a hiss of disapproval when he struck against the bruise.

_Whoops._

One blue eye opened to stare at the redhead, and Cloud stirred. "What're you doing here?" His whisper was quiet, not sharp like most whispers, though, if you can understand that.

It was this strange, silky kind, where the words flow together like water.

"Sent here by Ms. Brown," That was self-explanatory. Cloud had experienced her threats to be sent to the nurse several times.

Everybody had, probably.

"What about you? You look a mess, yo."

"Why do you say that? 'Yo'?" This comment was ignored.

"You're avoiding the question." It was silent for a moment.

"Its nothing, Reno." The redhead sucked his teeth in irritation. "Your face tells me otherwise." Cloud winced, and brought a hand up to cover his black eye.

"It was just a stupid fight," he muttered, "With Tifa, I didn't want to fight her so I just, let her hit me."

"Dumbass. We all know she can fight."

He shrugged. And they got silent again.

"It really freaked me out to wake up to you so beat up." The blonde laughed at that, "Did you actually sleep? Oh, wow."

"Shut up, Barbie."

"Barbie?"

"Yeah, you're Barbie, Leon's Heather...Tifa is... Berta." And they both laughed at that, quiet laughs, so the nurse wouldn't hear and they wouldn't be sent back to class.

"The hell is Berta?"

"Fat russian maid, yo."

At that, a shadow appeared in the doorway, the spikes at top revealing who it was, as well as the blunt snicker, "What're you two ladies giggling about?"

"Axel? What're you doing in here?" The spiky-haired teenager smiled, "Ms. Brown. And wo-ho-hooahhh, Cloudy-boy, Tifa sure owned your ass."

At that, the blonde shrunk back under the heavy-quilted sheets, though he was sweating heavily.

Which Reno had to admit looked pretty sexy, messed up face or not.

"Shut up, Axel, or I'll make your face ten times worse than that," he wiggled his eyebrows; the other redhead snickering but not back-talking, having seen Reno fight several different times. "Whatev'."

Reno patted the sheets were the blonde was curled up under, having heard a tiny cough; and heaved back the sheets. A trail of vomit was leaking from his mouth, onto the cot.

"_Oh._ Oh _EWWWWW._ It looks like you spit up milk and carrots and some shit. Oh, thats NASTY!" The nurse, having heard this, waddled her plump self into the room and grimaced. She plucked Cloud up like a ten-year old; bridal style, and hauled him off to the sink to wipe his face off. Axel, amused by the mere thought of vomit, seemed to be sustaining laughter, with a look that almost seemed sympathetic. Almost, if you didn't know Axel.

Cloud was limp as a rag doll.

* * *

_Bleh! This chapter was even shorter than normal. ; - ; Not to mention I had a total brain-flop and it took forever to write. v.v  
_

_And I ended up accidentally clicking out the window without saving a few times._

_Love me anyway? O' : Review, lovelies. _


	6. All the slander and double speak

_ Squee! Yes, I realized I crossed Axel over into my last chapter._

_Whatever. They're both Square Enix, no? D _

_So no whining. Danke._

_Uhm, its YAOI, Rated M, and I don't own Square Enix or Final Fantasy VII. And such._

* * *

It'd been a few hours, of Reno waiting anxiously by the nurse office's door, in those uncomfortable chairs by the door that only have cusions under your ass, and not on the back. His neck was killing him. 

The nurse popped her head out of the office and frowned at him. "You're still here? Its getting dark out. Go home."

She was really old, and really fat, so every time she talked those wrinkles and flabs wobbled around. It was disgusting, but distracting. Very distracting.

"Is Cloud alright?" She shrugged, sending layers of her body jiggling. Reno looked at his hands, disgusted.

"He's awake, but we can't let him go till-" Reno was already dragging Cloud out. Not that the blonde was too reluctant.

_With that lady being like that, if she sweats, is it like a little waterfall? Falling off each of those flabs? Ewww. Oh, fuck. Thats a bad image._

"Cloud." The older teen grunted in reply. "Cloud, you good?"

_Why're nurses so fat, sometimes? I mean, all that medical shit they went through, y'think they'd know how to eat right._

"Better." They were heading out the door. Note: the nurse didn't seem to care much.

_Yeah, the patient is priority, my ass._

"How'd she get so pissed at you?" He couldn't fight the curiosity. He wasn't really being_ that _nosy, though, right? Sure. Right.

"Its nothing."

_Tifa can get pissed over small things._

"I'm just sayin', you two were like, dating, right?"

_Since I saw you making out with her._

"Were." Something about how he said it made Reno's skin crawl.

"I won't ask," he muttered. "I won't tell," Cloud shot back.

They walked on in silence, satisfied for some reason.

"I broke up with her, S'why she was so pissed off."

_She probably won't be getting another boyfriend for a while._

"Kinda fucked up." Another of those stupid silences.

"Ever listen to Mindless Self Indulgence?" It was a pathetic attempt, but Reno wouldn't let the conversation die.

_Fucking nerd.  
_

"Yeah." Something gleamed in the blonde's eye. Reno assumed it meant he was probably lying. Or hiding something, at least.

"Don'tcha think Axel looks like Jimmy?" The redhead grinned.

_Is Cloud a music geek?_

"Jimmy...?"

"He's the singer. But he has hair like Axel's." The look Cloud had grew stronger.

"What're you hiding, Barbie." He didn't reply. Once again, they were silent for a few moments. And then Cloud just started laughing.

Like a maniac. He look like he'd fall over.

Reno rolled his eyes and grinned. "You're fuckin' wierd."

_Damn, he's cute._

"Not to sound creepy, Cloud, y'should smile more often." And then Cloud stopped laughing and flushed,

"What're you, gay, or something?" It sounded insulting, but Reno didn't feel that way.

"Are you?" They crossed the crosswalk with little attention paid to the crosswalk signal that flashed a red hand, causing several cars to swerve out the way of hitting them.

Cloud didn't reply. Reno answered it himself, "Doesn't matter to me. And I don't know. If I am. Or not."

He saw Cloud getting that look again. "Barbie, keep looking like that I might have to hurt you."

The blonde shrugged and laughed, turning on his heel up a driveway. Probably his house. "See you, Reno."

The redhead nodded and kept walking on to his house. He'd completely forgotten about Cloud's bashed up face already.

Maybe he was just, looking past the bruises. Cheesy, right?

Rude was there waiting for him when he got home. "Reno."

"What it do, Rude?"

"I don't speak retard. Now. Where's Mom?"

"Probably at the strip club like usual."

_Giving lap dances to rich nerds._

"Don't remind me. Its a bad image."

"Do realize she's only twenty. We're adopted, remember. So it probably isn't."

_At least, I'd hope so. She has a pretty face. _

"Reno!"

_I don't really go for girls, though. _

"Sorry."

"So who's making dinner?"

"Rude. You're fourteen." Then Rude gave Reno the little brother look, with his big brown eyes.

"Ugh. Whatever. I'll get you McDonalds or something."

"NO!" Rude latched onto his older brother's arm, whining, " _Niisan_! It makes me nauseous!"

_English-ese?_

"Urusai! God, you're so whiny. What'dyou want."

"Sashimi? Please?"

_Thats pretty expensive, over here._

Rude tugged on the redhead's arm like a little kid.

"Eh... Rude, I can't drive. Pick something delivery."

Rude frowned in disappointment. "Uhm... Pizza? Get it hawaii-style, with pinapples and such."

_I hate pinapples._

"Whatever. Call the pizza place and order it."

Rude practically skipped to the phone. Reno sighed, and dragged himself upstairs.

* * *

_ I'm not sure if my Japanese is all too correct, I'm just learning. But if so._

_Niisan: Brother. (You're lovely, toons. :3)  
_

_Urusai: Shut up, be quiet._

_I keep my English-ese to a minimal amount, to be safe. D;_

_It seems more natural that way, anyway. _

_Sorry it took so long to post! My computer is horrible._

_It kept crashing. ; Anyway. Review, my lovelies! _


	7. Were only foolish attempts

_Chapter Seven._

_I'm trying to write longer chapters, I'm not so good at that. Especially since I don't write in paragraph format._

_I don't like writing that way, it never turns out right with me, it doesn't read out how I want it to._

_Anyway. I don't own Final Fantasy VII, or Square Enix, because I'd make it Yaoi, and you'd know, and blahblahblah. Rated M, mostly for language._

* * *

Reno sighed, rolling over in his bed. At least, what he_ thought _was his bed, it turned out to be the_ edge_ of his bed, and he fell off. 

Yeah, there's a floor there.

Rude was downstairs eating the pizza. That nasty, nasty pinapple pizza.

Reno had no idea how somebody could eat that stuff.

With nothing else to do, the redhead eyed the laptop that sat idly on the desk by him. It offered him several options.

_One: _Look at porn that probably won't excite him.

_Two: _Go see if there's any yaoi scans to_ find_ _out_ if it excites him.

_Three: _Listen to music that typically always excites him.

_And Four: _Play a bunch of mindless video games he probably sucks at.

Reno ended up choosing the third, not wanting to be caught looking at One or Two, and his back killing him to much to try Four. Ever hunch over a computer with back pain? Its like suicide.

As iTunes took forever to open, as it typically did, Reno sat back in the chair.

Bad decision. It had no back, and he fell right off, and banged his head on his bedpost.

Which surely left a bruise.

_Fucking pipe thing, fucking chair, or should I say fucking STOOL, fucking pinapple pizza, fucking stomach..._

He sighed, banging a fist on his stomach to shut it up.

Reno sat up, waiting for the blood to rush back to his head while his playlist started.

_'Dip my tail in blood ink, write it down in red, scribe the words, Happy Meal, Right across your head.' **(1)**  
_

"RENO! RENO!" The redhead groaned; Rude was having a scream fit. "WHAT!?"

_'Tired of getting walked on, treated like a sheep, don't blame me for all the years that you were asleep.'_

"Please! There's a SPIDER!" Reno gaped at his shut room door for a second. "Are you serious? Thats why you're screaming?"

_"RENO!"_

_What a pussy._

Sighing, Reno stood sloppily and stumbled downstairs.

"Oh. Shit."

Okay, it was a decently big spider. About the size of his fist.

_Damn. Awkward moment._

"u-Uhm, go get some hairspray, yo. And a fly swatter."

"Fly swatter?" Rude started heading to the bathroom.

"What, d'you think I'll use a fuckin' bat?" The image was amusing, in a way.

Y'know, trying to beat the shit out of a spider with a bat.

Rude jogged up to Reno with a fly swatter and a bottle of spray.

"Yo, you got MY hairspray." The spider twitched, and both of the brothers flinched. Rude more, fell, though.

While the younger crawled away, Reno attacked the spider with the hairspray.

_Taste my Maximum Hold, bitch!_

It was pretty nasty, since the spider was all, writhing around, especially when it fell and started dragging its legs in attempt to crawl.

Beyond nasty. Cringing, the redhead slammed the flyswatter onto the spider, continously, until it stopped moving. Mustard-looking goo oozed out of it as Reno nervously scooped it up with the swatter and, after carefully opening the front door, flung it.

Followed by the fly swatter.

"And, you're cleaning the guts up." Trying to seem nonchalant and cocky, Reno sauntered back upstairs, looking back to see Rude staring at the goo like it'd jump at him.

Poor kid. Who can listen to screamo and freak out over a spider.

Okay, a giant spider. Big fuckin' difference.

Reno's lips twisted into a dark smile as he, for some reason, hoped he hit somebody with the spider.

As he sat back down, he tried to think about how absolutely random the previous event was.

The rest of that day was literally nothing, both brothers ended up not talking to each other, or moving.

Y'know, your typical day. Night. Whatever.

* * *

They both woke up with horrible back pain, Reno having fallen asleep over his computer desk, and Rude while laying halfway off the couch, upside down.

They ate their cereal with several capsules of Motrin in it.

Mm, that wonderfully bad aftertaste.

"Mom hasn't come back yet."

Reno shrugged. He didn't see why Rude was so worked up about it.

"You know how she is."

"I know, but. She has to come back sometime."

Renoshoved a spoonful of Lucky Charms (with one capsule of motrin under the balloon marshmallow) into his mouth and chewed semi-thoughtfully.

"Sometime, yeah."

"I'm worried about her. And how're we gonna pay the bills?" Reno snorted,

"She won't be gone that long," tiny bits of cereal flew from his mouth as he spoke, "Chill, yo."

"Why do you talk like that?"

They spent several minutes staring each other down.

Rude blinked first.

"I dunno, I just do, sometimes."

"I think you force it."

"I do,_ sometimes_. Damn, why do you ask so many questions?" Rude smirked.

"No cursing."

"Fuck. Cunt. Bitch. Whore. Ass. Shit. Bastard--" 

They both smiled.

After that, they split apart, Reno heading up to get dressed.

In his typical get-up, slighty baggy jeans and an oversized skateboard brand T-Shirt. He had many gel-bracelets dangling around his wrist.

More commonly called, "sex bracelets". He had a few in Purple, Red, Blue, and Clear. **(2)**

He pondered getting his hair cut, and maybe a lip ring. He stared in the mirror when brushing his teeth, trying to imagine how he'd look.

He couldn't.

Now, as he headed out his house, onto the bus, he sighed.

It felt like he hadn't slept at all.

Curling up in his bus seat, he squeezed his eyes shut in attempt to nap, constantly interrupted by the other's yelling.

"Yuffie. Hey, Yuffie. Somebody said you gave Vincent head, yesterday."

"Ew!" This came from Yuffie, "Please, he's gorgeous, but that Sephiroth won't even let me near him."

"Bet that pisses Cid off."

"I thought Seph was after Cloud?"

"Nope, he doesn't like blondes much." This was good to hear.

"Huh, I always that Aeris liked Cid."

"Aeris likes Cloud."

"No, Tifa likes Cloud."

"DIPSHIT! Tifa beat Cloud up like, a few days ago. Was it yesterday? Anyway, he broke up with her."

"Why?" Reno rolled his eyes, his school was like a soap opera set.

"I hear he's a fag." The redhead's eyes widened. 

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Well, I didn't, really, but if you dump a girl with a rack like that there's something wrong with you." That came from Rufus.

Typical.

Reno tuned out the rest of that conversation. He didn't like what he was hearing, anymore.

* * *

_**(1)** Angelspit. Another fantastic band/artist, she's got a really sweet sound to her music. Check her out. These lyrics are from the song, 100 Percent.  
_

_**(2) **Sex bracelets, naughty things. Purple is anal sex, Red is unprotected sex, Blue is oral sex, and Clear is 'anything goes'. Not to be misleaded by the more toned down meanings, of holding hands, body contact, or friendship. (blue is still the same, even in the toned down meanings. xD)  
_

_D: SPIDER ATTACK!_

_Kind of random. Happened in reality, but not quite as big. XD More like, the size of a quarter._

_But it was for dramatic effect, and to have something to write, and to get it off my chest._

_Bleh._

_Anyway! Review, darlings._


	8. To show you did not mean

_Chapter 8. D Something has to happen this time._

_I'm determined. D: _

_I don't own Square Enix/Final Fantasy VII._

* * *

The bus was just pulling into the school area. Everybody was still yelling to each other. 

_I'm clueless as to why they yell, when they're only a few feet apart._

Reno sighed, sinking further down in his chair, but jolting straight back up.

Never get comfortable on bus seats. They vibrate, because of the engine and all.

Awkward now, when the doors opened, the redhead did a mildly impressive jump out of his seat, off the bus.

The way the bus driver looked at him through that mirror was getting creepy, anyway.

Reno's heart sank when he didn't see Cloud, he wasn't really expecting to see him before class, but it was just.

A hope.

As he headed into his homebase class, he saw Cloud, and smiled. The bruises on the blonde's face were more than noticable.

Cloud smiled back, and slid off the desk he was sitting on. "Hey, how've you been doing?"

"Fine. Tired. My back hurts. I'm fucking hungry. The people on my bus are retards. The usual. What about you?" The blonde snorted, "Great life you've got there. And me? I don't know, all pretty good."

Reno didn't believe that. Something about Cloud's face gave it away. "You sure?" The smile he had on seemed forced, and he nodded. "Yeah! I'm fine."

There was a silence, for a second, before Cloud kept talking. "I look like crap, don't I?"

Reno frowned, "Don't ever say that. You look great, no joke." The blonde flushed and shook his head, "No, you're just saying that because you're my friend."

"I'm saying it because you'll look good to me, no matter what."

_Oh, shit._

Cloud smiled this time. It looked real. "Y'know, I don't get you, Reno."

"In the cool, mysterious way, or the, ugh, what a retard way?" The blonde's hand rested on Reno's cheek for a moment, which could've made him faint. In the fangirl way.

"Definately the cool retard way." The redhead grinned widely. "I'm a pretty rad retard, I know."

"Yeah." Cloud leaned into Reno, awkwardly, hesitating every few inches. "Making a move, Barbie?"

Their lips touched. Before the teacher came through the door and pushed them apart. "I should send you to the office."

The redhead grinned, switching to smartass mode, "But then we'd sue you and say you only reported it because it was gay."

The teacher pondered this before storming past them. Score for the homos?

Cloud patted Reno's shoulder and nodded, "You're my bitch now."

"No, you're my bitch. Bitch." Cloud's eyebrows popped up in challenge.

"Fuck off."

"Fuck me off." Score one for Reno.

Today must be a victory day... Or so he thought. Cloud's lips stretched to a smirk, and he spat, "_Pay me_."

_Touchdown!_

The younger laughed, "You win, Alice."

"Alice?" The blonde frowned.

"Yes, Alice. You're in Wonderland." A silence arose.

"Are you calling me a whore?"

"No, I'm saying you skip around in dresses and visit far off lands."

"Fuck you."

"Meet me in the bathroom." They both smiled.

"That was sort of wierd." Reno nodded, and started towards his own seat. "We should do that more often." He ignored the stares of Yuffie.

He knew that'd be trouble, being Yuffie was always with Tifa. Surely she'll tell her.

And surely, Reno assured himself, he was going to get his ass beat up.

He set his fingers against the tingling on his lips.

_But it'd be worth it._

The bell rang, and everybody filed out the classroom, Reno going extra slow, knowing Cloud was waiting by the door.

And he was.

"Hurry up, slow car." The redhead rolled his eyes. "Insulting."

"No, really, speed up." Cloud smacked Reno's ass harshly, busting into hysterics at the other's face.

"See, now YOU better run." And he did, and the redhead chased after him.

Cloud tripped. Reno tripped over Cloud. They fell in a heap of stupid teenager.

"See, Teef! I told you."

_Fuck. Already?_

Reno feebly lifted his head up from Cloud's heaving chest to see Yuffie and Tifa hovering in front of them.

Tifa was shooting imaginary fire from her eyes. Reno felt it.

"The fuck is wrong with you, Cloud. So this? This is the loser? Over me?" She wasn't speaking too coherently, through her gritted teeth.

Her face was nasty and red, and sweaty.

Cloud didn't say anything, so the redhead did. "Fuck off." Stupid move.

The brunette pounced Reno, scratching at his face like a wet cat.

"Agh! Fucking cut those things!" The victimized teenager shot his knee into the other's stomach harshly, before shoving her off.

"The fuck? You need a fucking straight-jacket. Or ritalin." She wormed around on the floor, and socked a punch at air several times before connecting her fist with Cloud's eye.

Which was already bruised. Cloud groaned, rolled over with a hiss, and limpened.

"Geez, Teef, look how knocked up you are," Yuffie started dragging the brunette away, "That'll hurt later." She had no bruises, that Reno could see, or anything.

Frowning, the redhead bent over and picked up Cloud, carrying him to the nurse, despite his protesting.

_Reality check. Today is going to be a very, very long day._

* * *

_Shitty fight scene! x3 Whoo!_

_My attempt at drama. v.v_

_Review, sweet-flavored pastries of mine. x3_


	9. Anything but the blatant proof

_Alright! This update took forever. Sorry. _

_I had a huge mind blank when I was writing. _

_You all should know the little disclaimer and rating and that its Yaoi by now. D: I refuse to post it. _

* * *

The day was sort of like a rerun of yesterday. Time went by so slowly. 

Sighing impatiently, Reno was squirming and constantly changing positions in the chair, in attempt to get comfortable.

It never worked.

"'Aye! How's he holding up in there?" He made sure to sound as annoying as possible. Just to encourage them to hurry up.

The nurses didn't reply, most of them eating, because it was lunch break. Reno didn't eat cafeteria food.

Most of it gave food poisoning. Maybe the nurses were like, immune to it, or something?

Irritated from his boredom, the redhead sloppily stood, and after wobbling for several minutes to regain balance, headed into the infirmary.

It was never a good feeling to walk into the nurses' office. It always smelled like rubber gloves and cough syrup, and there was always a kid beaten up and typically groaning.

Cloud was still unconscious, his bruise swelling to a nasty maroon. Maybe Tifa could fight, a_ little._ She sure could punch, at least.

Next to him, suprisingly, was Axel, sprawled out across his own cot. His arms hung loosely off the edges and small cuts cross-hatched the skin from his wrist to his elbow, on both arms. One long cut interrupted the tattoo under his left eye and drew down to his jaw.

Reno cringed. Just yesterday, Roxas looked the same, but the cut on the face was on the _right_ side. And just a day before that, Zexion, with the cuts on_ both_ sides of his face.

Now that was what scared everybody- people were sure if anybody jumped people in such an emo way, it'd be Zexion. But you could tell he had no idea what happened when he woke up, and by that look on his face---

It just took everybody a little off-guard. All the people that they _thought _ were responsible for it were starting to be targeted. Pretty creepy, right?

You were fine, as long as nobody thought it was you.

Snapping back to his main purpose for being here, Cloud, the redhead sighed and plopped down next to him, sitting on the side of the cot. His hands ran through the blonde's hair continously. Tifa was right, it was soft.

_Lets not think about Tifa._

"That feels nice," it came out as an almost incoherent mutter. Reno almost fell off the bed. "Cloud!" He quieted himself, so the nurses wouldn't come. "I mean, _Cloud._" It was a whisper this time.

"I can't see out this eye."

"Understandably. Its swollen, like,' woahhh' kind of swollen."

Cloud laughed, "I probably look like a pussy right now."

"Nah." Reno didn't know what else to say.

"We never really kissed. Or did you count that one?" The blonde was even more hushed than his whisper when he said it.

_Well, that came out of nowhere._

Wordlessly, the redhead swept down and pushed his lips against Cloud's still slightly bruised ones.

Since he'd been going for a more gentle approach, it suprised him when the other pulled him down farther, and when Reno's jaw relaxed in reflex, slipped his toungue into his mouth.

Suprised him _a lot._

Caught in the moment, Reno returned the kiss, feeling butterflies shoot up in his stomach.

Yes, he knew they were butterflies.

Once again, they were interrupted. At least not by a_ teacher_, this time.

A wheezy laugh rang out to their left, and the redhead pulled away and slowly turned his head to Axel.

"I knew you guys were fags. Fuckin' cute, really. Cloud's a good kisser." To this, Reno snapped to look at Cloud, who shrugged sheepishly.

"Well, I was stoned, and he had hair like Jimmy, and I maybe thought, a little bit that---"

"Thought I _was _Jimmy."

Reno rolled his eyes and restrained his laughter rather well. "Just kissing, right?"_  
_

Cloud was red now, not from the bruises as much as embarassment. "A little touching, too. Thats it though! And it was like... A month ago."

_Good. You're mine now, fucker._

_"_Now stop giggling about it and kiss me again."

"Not when I'm here. Chill, Barbie." They both glared at Axel, but he didn't even cringe.

"Nigga please. You think you're girlish group glares scare me? Look at me!" The cuts on his arms were beginning to swell, and they were pushing into each other.

"Why do you say... that?"

"What. 'Nigga'? It pisses everyone off." Axel smiled innocently, his teeth slightly yellowed from smoking. Reno sighed, and got up.

"I should probably. See you later, Cloud?"

"No! I'm fine, Reno! Get me out of here." The redhead frowned. "Not this time, Barbie."

He was interrupted by the angered blonde. "STOP FUCKING CALLING ME BARBIE!"

Reno ignored this, slightly. "Alright, Michelle."

"No, Michelle is SO a brunette name," this coming from Axel. Reno considered this.

"Right. Brittany! Can't get you outta here right now. You're looking pretty bad, y'know?" Cloud growled with menace and rolled over.

"You'll pay for this. Mark my words."

* * *

_Bad chapter. Fuckerrr... HARD!_

_Haha. v.v (Read it out loud, slowcar.)_

_:) I love you.  
_

_And yes: I crossed Axel over. I will repeat this. I fucking CROSSED AXEL OVER. : Stop bugging me about it. Kthnx. _

_Anyway! I'm not satisfied with this. D: I'll work on my writing skills._

_Review, my candy canes! D: YES! CANDY CANES! The sexiest candy of all. :)  
_


	10. Was your lips touching mine

Cloud sighed, stretching out on the uncomfortable cot.

_I feel fine. I don't need to be here. _

He stared at the watch, his eyes adjusted to the dark. 5:30. The nurses would leave for a snack soon, like they did usually, which is why all the snack machines closed after five. He knew this after being in an after-school program here, a while ago, but, anyway.

They ate like beasts - The snacks were typically all gone. Anything that wasn't healthy, at least. Ironic, in a way. He sighed, staring at the itchy cotton blanket that was draped over him. It was too hot, and it itched in the all the wrong places.

Rolling over, Cloud stared at Axel. He was asleep, and he looked so different then. Even with all the cuts all over him and his face, he still had a strange sort of...innocence, and peace to him in his sleep. The nurses hadn't wrapped his arms up yet.

Probably not a good idea, seeing how they were swelling and all that. _I should've made Reno drag me out of here. I don't want to look rude. _

Then his ears started ringing. For a dull half-second, he thought of what his mom said: 'somebody's thinking about you', before rolling his eyes. _Nah, my ear cells are just dying. _

His thoughts were interrupted by the scraping of old chairs against the tiled floor.

The nurses were leaving.

They flicked off the office light and headed out, shutting the door loudly behind them.

_Time to go. _The blonde got up dizzily off his bed, and leaned against the wall while the blood rushed to his head.

After a few moments, the footsteps of the nurses faded, and he didn't feel quite as numb, so he quietly moved around Axel's cot and slid through the tiny bit of the doorway that was open.

(The door creaked terribly.)

Then he rushed out the office, down the halls, to the exit under the stairwell, and ran home.

* * *

"M'home, Rude." The bald teenager shot Reno a dull glance before returning back to his television. "Wonderful." 

Reno rolled his eyes and stared at the TV screen for a moment. There was a tall, muscular asian guy making his way through this crazy obstacle course. A man was yelling in Japanese, narrating it all. He shut his eyes, listening to the announcer.

"He makes easy work of the rolling log..." The redhead's eyes opened at the sound of a heavy splash - the man had fallen off the strange, rotating bridge, into the muddy water. **(1)**

Rude snickered, and Reno headed into his own room.

The desk looked so empty, without Rude's laptop on it. Sighing, the redhead plopped down onto the bed and groaned.

How slowly had the day gone by?

"What to do...What to do..." What could he do? Nothing, really. He heard the stupid little dog next door barking, which set off all the other dogs. And the damn ice cream truck was coming around. Which _never _happens. Why today? A bunch of kids were shrieking, probably because of the ice cream truck... It was a noisy day.

_Great. I can't even sleep._

"RUDE!" The younger teen made an audible groan, obviously annoyed at hearing his brother's voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" Reno smiled, for whatever reason.

"SOMETHING TO DO!" Rude stormed into the room in mock anger,

"Whatwhat_WHAAATTTT_? There _is_ nothing to do, for you, at least. Mum didn't pay the cable bill, like normal, and you're not touching my laptop."

"Well, what the fuck, man?" The redhead sat up, irritated.

"Just, fuck off or something." Reno rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Rude. _Thats _what I should do. Fuck off to pass time. NO. I don't even have anything to fuck off to."

"What about that blonde boyfriend of yours?" Reno froze, his cheeks heating.

"You fucking idiot, he's not my boyfriend." He shuddered slightly, _and_ _I'd never be able to look him in the eye again if I did that. _

"Oh. Haha, fuck, you _are _hopeless. Well. Thats your problem." Beaming, the bald teen turned on his heel, back to his room.

Reno crossed his arms numbly._ Fucking kid, with his fucking laptop and fucking job, fucking nerd-ass manwhore. With those fucking girls he brings home. Fuck._

He sighed. What a shitty day.

* * *

((Cloud's POV)) 

"Cloud, where the hell where you?" The blonde frowned at his fuming mother, "I had a dizzy spell and I had to go to the nurse, they kept me in there." She nodded slowly.

"Fucking school. I don't know what you see in it." Reno came to mind. Cloud blushed, shaking his head as he hurried past his mother to his room. "Its none of your concern, mum."

She ranted after him, but he ignored it, just like every day.

_Damn, doesn't she even care about the bruises on my face? She's always angry, never worried. Fuck._

He flopped back on his old mattress and stared at the ceiling. His room was empty. Not much money in the family. But it didn't matter much to Cloud.

Yawning, he crossed his arms behind his head for a sort of pillow and shut his eyes.

* * *

**(1)** Anybody else love this show? ;D_  
_

_Sorry for the short chapter._

_Imma start replying to reviews down here. :3_

_Just so you all know how much I love you. O:_

_Thanks for reading. x3 _


	11. In the photobooth

_Time goes by so slowly._

Axel groaned, sitting up. He winced at the sudden pain across his arms and face, and fell back down roughly on the cot.

_Fuck._

Several minutes went by as he waited for the ache to go away. It didn't. But it died down a little.

Blue-green eyes fluttered in the dim room. _Where am I?_

He looked around, his eyes falling on a cot next to him, cotton sheets spilling onto the floor. A breif image flashed to his mind from earlier: Cloud and Reno.

_Oh yeah. The nurses office. Fuck, Barbie made his escape and just left me?_

Growling lowly, Axel made a mental note to get revenge later. Now he had to focus on the task at hand. He had to get home.

Alive.

He decided to just run, make everything as short and quick as possible. So he gathered up courage for a few moments.

_Aw, fuck, this is gonna hurt._

He wrenched up and hauled ass out the door, down the hall, slamming into the front doors.

Locked.

The redhead's teeth grinded together in pain he hadn't thought possible. His eyes stared angrily down at the cuts on his body. _Who the fuck did this?_

His eyes fell shut, and he tried to remember, his body sinking back against the door until he was just a heap on the ground.

_A hand clapped over his mouth, and an arm wrapped around his stomach in a bone-crushing grip. Axel thrashed around, kicking back with his steel-toed shoe into the figure behind him, but the grip wasn't even weakened. He just fell down with whoever was holding him. Growling, the redhead screamed against the hand, licking and biting, but it wouldn't budge. He rolled over, and the body rolled with him. Axel wormed around and stared up, terrified. A flash of soft brown._

_There was a ripping sound, and then a fabric stretched before his eyes. He squinted, desperately thrashing. Then something blunt hit him hard in the back of the skull._

_Dizziness swept through him and the redhead limpened, his vision hazy, and then black._

He groaned, his hand running through his blazing red hair, nicking over the bruise where he'd been hit. It ached. Really really bad.

He clawed at the floor, dragging himself to one of the chairs by the door, curled up, and passed out.

* * *

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Reno spasmed awake, gasping. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

Rude popped his head into the room, grinning like an idiot. "God damn, Reno!"

The redhead frowned, "What?" His heart was pounding hard.

"THAT'S what gets you up? I tried everything else. The alarm clock first, then I bashed it against your head. Then I poured water on your head..."

Reno ran his hands through his hair. Yup, wet.

"THEN I yelled, 'SPIDER!'. I blasted music in your ear," This would explain the ringing, "And I even played fucking porn turned up at full-volume, in your ear. NOTHING gets you up."

Reno frowned, and stared down. "_Wow, _you're right."

Rude frowned. "Coulda been cause it was straight porn. Fucking faggot."

"How about I fag your face off?"

The other frowned in confused silence. He left. Reno snickered.

_Wow, I really must be gay, then._

Sighing, he yawned, and shook his hair out, even though it didn't make much difference.

He trudged downstairs, tucked his books (messily stuffed with papers) under his arm, walking to school despite his growling stomach.

Today was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Cid crossed his arms. "Damn. How long he been out?" Leon stared at Axel, worried. 

"I don't want to know. The nurses - they didn't even wrap his cuts." Aerith squeezed the brunettes hand soothingly.

"He'll be okay, I don't see anything fatal done... He won't be feeling too good though. The pain must be exhausting him, for him to have passed out like that..." She frowned down at the unconscious teenager sadly.

"What if this keeps happening? Shouldn't the police be doing something?" Cid sighed, his eyes shining.

"Fuck. I need a smoke." He stormed out, obviously hurt. He had a sort of friendship with Axel. They both liked to curse, and smoke, and they got along pretty well. Leon frowned after the blonde sadly.

"Zexion's been feeling better, at least. He can talk coherently now." Aerith's eyes flashed.

"Thats good to hear, I suppose..."

Leon sighed. "But Roxas, he's doing horribly. his cut reopened, and it stung so badly he started crying. But then the salt in his tears hit the cut, and..." He paled considerably. "I don't feel so good, Aerith." Her hand rubbed circles between his shoulder blades.

"Who do you think could be doing it, Leon?" His head shook sadly,

"I couldn't have a clue... They didn't leave any traces or hints to give any direction towards anybody."

"Y'know, students are saying it was Saix..." Leons eyes widened, and he stared at the girl.

"Thats _impossible_, though. Saix was with me and Paine, when this happened to Axel. Oh, and you should've seen... The poor boy was practically _bawling_ when he heard about Zexion..." Aerith smiled in sympathy.

"Poor child. This really does have to stop..." There was an understanding silence as they stared at the teenager sprawled out on the teacher's lounge couch, a cool towel on his hot forehead.

* * *

Cloud stared with half-lidded eyes at the chalkboard. Class was so utterly boring - he could cry. But, nah, better not to further ruin his image. 

Tifa was glaring at him. The blonde didn't mind. _She'll cool down eventually. And then we can still hang, or whatever. _

"Cloud, are you paying attention?" He shook his head slowly.

_Where is Reno?_

"Well, start." He nodded, just as slowly.

_He's at least twenty minutes late..._

Cloud was getting worried. Which was very much so in his character, but this was like, abnormally worried.

_Is it abnormal? You like him, a lot._

"Cloud?" He snapped his head up and looked at the teacher numbly.

"Cloud, pay attention. Are you tired or something?" The blonde shook his head, and looked down.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse. Your eyes are glazed over." Cloud stared at the teacher. Long blonde hair, and glasses. She actually seemed concerned.

Wierd. He'd never even noticed she worked here. Or anywhere. Must be new.

Sighing, he gave in, and accepted the nurse pass stretched out to him, trudging down the halls.

_She probably only sent me here because of the bruises. Must not have faded at all._

Even if he really didn't want to, he walked into the nurses office he had oh-so-recently escaped, and sat down on the cot. Axel was there, on the one next to him. He seemed worse off than yesterday.

_Poor guy._

* * *

**Lemon wine: **That doesn't sound too bad. Maybeee ;D Thanks for reviewing! 

**VampireChildOfDarkness: **Whoo Thanks much, ducky. x3 I appreciate it. And I know. That show's addicting.

**jnhxtreme18: **Mhm. Lmao, yeah, its hilarious. Yeah, shortness is a bad habit of mine... Been working on it. D: I've been updating faster, since the whole, 'cut-you-uup-all-creepy-style-evil-person' is in the story now. Mhm, makes me interested in my own shit. x3 So yeah, at least you can expect quicker chapters now.

Corncob, I've gotten in this habit of just hitting reply immediately, since I like you so much. xD

_Uh-oh. Thats right. This thing happening here?_

_MYSTERIOUS, no? _

_xO_

_NOT SO AVERAGE OF A HIGHSCHOOL FANFICTION IT STILL IS, HMMM?_

_And YES, I DO plan on crossing most of the KH characters over. Its a high school, goddamnit.  
_

_Review, lovelies! _


	12. And as the summer's ending

Reno yawned as he peeked into the nurses office. "Cloud."

The blonde looked up. Same clothes as yesterday, and the day before. "Hey, whats up?" The redhead squinted at Axel.

"Nothing much. Why is he still asleep?" Cloud laughed, but it was the saddest sound Reno'd heard.

"Dunno. Aerith says, the pain is sorta draining him. Too tired to move and such." There was an unhappy pause.

"How'd Aerith know?" Cloud shrugged.

"She said she went to med school or something. Wierd, since you know. She's in our grade. But hey." They both nodded slowly.

Reno sat down on Axel's cot, next to Cloud. "Axel? You awake, man?" The fiery redhead's lips moved, just barely.

"Fucking...hurt..." Cloud smiled sadly, his hand on Axel's shoulder.

"You'll get better soon, Ax." Reno stared at his friend, and then at Cloud._ I see a little affection there._

Axel laughed hoarsly. It turned into coughing, harshly into his hand, the palm the only place without cuts on it. Reno's blue-green eyes widened at the small cuts just underneath each fingernail - that was just cruel.

"Wouldn't...matter to no one...either way." The cuts from his eyes, down to his jaw, were starting to swell from his talking. He hissed painfully. Cloud swooped down and kissed Axel lightly on the lips, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, squeezing gently.

"It would matter to me."

"Get better, Axel," Reno murmured, flushed and frowning, before he got up and left. _I thought Cloud liked me?_

He sunk back against the lockers dumbly. _I haven't gotten a kiss yet. Not cool.  
_

* * *

Rude frowned. "What was that you just said?" 

Saix's eyes were narrowed to slits, his chest heaving. "I'm not a fucking killer, Rude." She rolled her eyes.

"And why should we believe that? Where'd you get that little scar from? Maybe somebody faught back?" This came from Elena. A few people nodded. Saix growled lowly, a raspy sound from deep in his chest.

"Oh? You mean the one I've had since fifth grade? We both know how I got this. I don't know what your problem is. But you need to fucking cut it out." One kid in the back of the group cornering the pale teen jumped up.

"He's getting defensive! Maybe he's lying!" Saix's golden eyes widened. His face was red.

"_I DIDN'T FUCKING TOUCH ANYBODY!_ Why would I do that to my best friends!? What is WRONG with you people!?" They were moving in on him, like a pack of wolves and their prey.

"I don't know, Saix. Why _did _you do it?" The cornered teen's eyes shone.

"Stop it, Selphie. You're gonna get me jumped. This is exactly what happened to Zexion and Axel!" A set of green eyes flashed.

"You would know, wouldn't you." The crowd dissolved away, and left Saix shaking, curled up on the cold tile.

"I don't wanna get hurt, I don't..." Terrified, he got up and ran to the only person he felt could protect him.

Leon.

* * *

Cid crushed his cigarette into the glass ash tray. "Whats bothering you?" The brunette was shaking. 

"I just have a really bad feeling, Cid. This thing, with Axel, its happened to three kids in the school in the past month. What the hell are we gonna do?"

There was an anxious silence. The blonde shook his head. "Fuck, Leon. I don't know. But... it can't go on forever, can it?"

Leon stared at the other with nervous eyes. "Can it?"

Suddenly, the door to the lounge burst open, and in comes Saix. He turns behind him, locks the doors, then runs to the windows, locking them, shutting the blinds, the whole deal. The two teachers watched the frantic teen sit down nervously, shoulder to shoulder with Leon.

"I'm next."

Cid fell out his chair. Leon looked close to tears. "WHAT?" Saix shuddered and looked down.

"You know how its always who people think it is? That get attacked? A bunch of people, they all think...it was me. And I swear to god! I didn't! I didn't do it!" Tears were streaming down his cheeks by now, desperate sobs raking his throat. Leon pulled the crying boy close and frown, his mind swimming.

"It wasn't you, this can't happen, I won't let it happen." Cid scrambled up and grabbed Saix's face in his hands. Aggresively, but his thumb carressed the cheek.

"Stop crying." Saix was hiccuping and choking on his own breaths, shaking his head. "Stop crying, Saix. Stop." Leon's hand rubbed his back soothingly.

"I don't wanna die!" He'd started himself up again, and now he was hysterical. Desperate, Cid tried to shush the boy, pulling him close to his chest and petting his long, soft hair.

The doorknob jiggled. Saix fainted.

And in walks Aerith, tucking the lounge key back into her half-jacket.

* * *

Cloud frowned. Axel had fallen asleep. 

He looked around, finding Reno gone, and felt sort of guilty. _Oops. He's probably mad. _

He hadn't really meant the kiss, it was just a way to comfort Axel. And, Axel knew it too. Maybe Reno didn't. He gave Axel's hand a very, very light squeeze, to avoid hurting him, before letting go softly and running out the room.

Skipping class wasn't really a big deal for him anymore.

"Reno? Hey, Reno!" He turned the corner, and bumped right into him.

Sort of. More realistically, he tripped over Reno's foot, because Reno was sitting on the floor with his legs splayed all over the place.

He fell face-first onto the floor, his hands flying out to effectively take the blow for his face.

Smart move.

He rolled over, sat up, and stared at Reno. Their legs were tangled. "Sorry about that, Barbie."

The blonde silently fumed before sighing, "Its nothing. Why'd you disappear like that?"

"Why'd you paw all over Axel like that?" They both stared at each other.

"I didn't mean it. Jealous?" Reno shook his head, but he seemed relieved.

"Ohhhh, had me going there. But, no, I wasn't."

"You were."

"I know. Shaddup." Cloud crawled into the others lap, wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, and kissed him.

And meant it.

* * *

**Toons: **Dawwww shucks. I missed you too. And, good to know I've got you thinking. ;D

_Hurray for completely random side plots! Anyhoo._

_Its gonna come to conclusion soon._

_I just hate to draw things out._

_xD_


	13. The cold air will rush

"Jesus, Cid, whats wrong with him?" The blonde sighed, staring at Aerith oddly.

"He's scared he'll be the next one, and you just made him faint." She frowned, straightening her pink dress.

"Oh, poor thing. I feel guilty." Leon had his head down. He wasn't moving, except for the soft rising and falling of his shoulders indicating he was breathing.

"Looks like you got to Leon a bit too. He doesn't do that much." The blonde ran his hands through Leon's hair continuously, trying to calm him down. He set Saix down in the chair next to him, propping him up a little.

"We should send him to the nurse," Aerith suggested. Cid snorted,

"The chair's more comfortable. Y'know them nurses won't do shit for the boy." The brunette girl frowned slightly.

"Why's your dress ripped, Aerith?" A tiny strip near the bottom was torn off. She giggled,

"Frimm got to it. He shredded it a little, but I stiched some of the holes up. See, there's a few left, but they're tiny, from his little claws." She turned slightly, showing three little holes along her side. Cid nodded with disinterest.

"You shouldn't be skipping class." She frowned, her fingers fiddling with her long hair.

"Yeah, but, its Gym!" The teacher stared at her with an all-telling look. She gave in, turning on her heel and trudging as slowly as possible out the door.

Cid sighed, "Fucking kids."

Leon sat up slowly, his eyes half-lidded. "That felt nice."

The blonde smiled. "Good." He glanced at his watch, "But ah, fuck. My class is gonna fucking start. In like two minutes. Shit." He looked up at the brunette apologetically.

"Feel better, m'kay? Make sure Saix is...safe." He headed out, his running apparant by the fading sound of his feet slapping against the floor.

Leon felt the sudden urge to cry. He ran and locked the door. Then, on second thought, barricaded it with the desk.

_God, please don't make Saix next. _

* * *

Axel growled. He felt like screaming. He couldn't even move anymore, its like no matter how hard he pushed up, he only moved an inch, and even so, he fell right back down. 

And he was beyond pissed off.

_Who the fuck did this?! Remember, you dumb asshole!_

And then it hit him.

_The brown hair, the hard thing I got knocked out with. The tiny, shallow cuts.  
_

Everything hit him.

In that frantic moment, he somehow summoned the energy to pull out his cell, wincing as his fingers hit the keys and the cuts under his nails reopened.

"Vincent. _I know._ What do you mean, what do I mean, god damnit? I fucking KNOW!"

* * *

Reno groaned into the kiss, feeling Cloud's hands running up and under his shirt. "Cloud," he murmured, his voice slurred slightly. He flinced as the blonde pinched a nipple, despite a ripple of pleasure rising over the pain. "Fuck, you should stop that or you'll get me too excited. Which, isn't cool, in the school hall." The blonde frowned, but obediently pulled his hands away, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"And where would it be 'cool'?"

"In my bedroom?" Cloud smirked. _Manslut._

Suddenly they heard heavy, slow footsteps coming towards them, and they panicked. Scrambling up, the redhead scooped up Cloud like some sort of bride and bolted in the other direction than the footsteps, turning corners randomly before ducking into the boys bathroom.

"Ohmigawd. That fucking scared me." Reno nodded in agreement, heading into a stall. He sat down on the toilet, setting Cloud down next to him.

"What if that was that crazy cutter guy?" The redhead shuddered.

"Probably just a teacher. Fuck, now you got me all scared." The blonde sat down on Reno's lap.

"Well, if you're scared, shush. I don't wanna get -" They were silenced by heavy footsteps walking past the bathroom.

They stopped. Cloud's teeth punctured his already bruised bottom lip.

After a long silence, they continued, slowly, down the hallway. The blonde wrenched around nevously, "That sure was close, huh?"

Reno looked like he was about to cry.

* * *

About an hour had gone by. Saix's eyes fluttered open groggily. His vision cleared and he remembered, he was in lounge. 

Somebody was knocking at the door. Nervous, Saix ignored it, wrapping his arms around Leon's waist and sinking down, hiding under the desk. He buried his face into the thigh, nervous.

"Leon? Cid? Anybody in there?" It was a familiar voice. He couldn't quite recognize it. "...Nobody?" He wasn't nervous, no, his heart was just trying to escape his chest.

There was a low giggle, and the lock clicked open. The pale boy knew the desk was in front of the door.

Was. The door harshly burst open, the desk going flying to the other side of the lounge. Wood splintered over the ground. Leon spasmed, and Saix knew he was awake. He slowly let go of the brunette, curling up under the desk.

"What the hell is your problem, child!? Do you know how much money we had to pay when CID did that?"

"Why didn't you open the door? Why is there a DESK...by...the door?" Leon stirred.

"Bah, all the panic about the whole, attack spree going on, I got nervous."

"Where is the boy? Saix?" The brunette froze.

"Ex..cuse me? I don't know, he's probably off somewhere else." There was a long, cold silence.

"You're lying." Leon frowned, his stormy grey eyes flashing nervously.

"What? No. He was right here, Aerith. And, I was asleep. He probably came to and headed out." Saix shuddered. Aerith? He didn't know she had so much kick in her.

"And how would he have left, hm? Locked windows, barricaded door..." The teacher froze, staring at her.

"Aerith?" A steel-bottom boot swung over the desk, connecting with Leon's face with brutal force. He crumpled to the ground weakly.

"Sorry to do this, Leon. But the boy is next... and he's in this room."

* * *

**VampireChildOfDarkness: **Mhm. Bahaha, I picked the most unlikely person to be the evil one. O: Sweet ol' Aerith. Any kind of shock? Any? Just a conclusion to the little, violent side-plot I have going on here. I'll probably continue everything else. Maybe work on my smut skills. XD 

**Lemon Wine:** :'D Cheers for... me!

**Aly Almasy - IX -: **You and your fancy name. And don't worry. ;D I will. And Dawww, shucks. Thanks.

_BAHAHAHAHAshort chapter. ; - ;_

_I'm not good at those pretty long ones. _

_Read and review, darlings! O:_

_Ily, Idk, my bff...Jill?_


	14. Your hard heart away

Vincent's eyes narrowed at a crashing noise. _Maybe Axel was right. Even if it seems a little unlikely..._

He turned the corner, his pace speeding at the sound of a sob. He knew that voice. He just didn't know from where.

"Don't fight, this'll be much less painful for you." The dark-haired man stepped into the room, gun pointed at the girl. Aerith.

"Don't touch him. It'll make this much less painful for you," he retorted, his finger already pressuring the trigger. Saix was curled up, sobbing in this painful fashion that made Vincent sad from just hearing it. Aerith turned on her heel and stared at Vincent, blood-stained key in hand.

"Stay out of this."

"Are you really in a position to be telling me what to do?" The brunette girl smiled sweetly. Sickly sweet, but dripping with malice.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." And then before he could realize, one of her steel-bottom boots were hurled at his face. His body, too slow to react, froze. And then was knocked back into the wall. Blood dripped from his temple down his cheek, and the gun fell from his hands.

"Dumbass." She bent over him, reaching for the gun, when an all-telling _click_ rang out next to her.

"Don't move." She turned her head slowly, her eyes narrowed to bright green slits, throwing imaginary daggers at the bald boy holding a revolver to her forehead.

* * *

Two days had passed. Leon stared darkly through thick metal bars at the girl grinning at him in the cell. 

"Fucking bitch." A large, swelling bruise covered his left cheek and eye, which he still couldn't quite open. She giggled at his anger, taunting him.

"You didn't have a clue. You never even guessed, and it was soooo fucking _obvious_." The man shook his head, furious, and stormed away, Saix running behind him. The guard, Barret, stared at her.

"He never even asked," she whispered, "Why I was always the one who found them." Barret crossed his large arms and frowned.

"I can't believe they looked for blood trails. What idiots, the cuts were meant for pain, not to bleed." He leaned back against the wall next to the cell, shutting his eyes.

"I could've gotten away with it. I could've-" Barret sighed, banging his fist on the cell bars.

"God damn, bitch! Don't you ever shut up?" He stared at her suprised face, irritated. Gesturing to the iPod headphones in his ears, he frowned. "I'm trying to listen to my shit! Don't stare at me like that, you're the fucking psycho here. God damn, just shut up. Talkin' 'bout how they're all stupid, and you're the one in there. Shit." He turned the music player up and sighed. "Punkass _bitch_." **(1)**

* * *

"I'm not buying you sashimi, Rude." The bald teen gaped at his older brother. 

"Okay, NOT COOL! I fucking caught her! Ensuring safety to all the assholes in our school! Now, buy me some fucking sashimi!"

Reno rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Well, you used MY gun for it. Now, I fucking HATE sashimi. I'll get us sushi, but not fucking sashimi." There was an irritated silence. Rude sighed.

"Fine. Get the stupid sushi. Kimbap? Right?" Reno nodded, picking up his phone and calling up Zack. Zack being one of the chefs for the oriental restruant down the road.

"Heyyy, buddy, can you hook me up with some kimbap? How much? Bahh, however much you feel like making, at least like, eight though. Oh, put a little extra wasabi, and some soy sauce, too, could you? And sneak some orange chicken? Ooh, and some noodles. A little shrimp? Huh? Oh, hell. Just put EVERYTHING in there. Yeah, you can just drop it by here... Or eat it with us... I don't care. Whatever. Free? Why?" There was a pause.

"I'm not having sex with you, Zack. No, not even oral. Ugh, dude, I'll give you like five bucks, to just shut up and drop it by here. Okay, thanks. Bye."

Satisfied, Rude left the redhead alone. Reno sighed. He opened his cellphone back up and started dialing.

"Hey, Barbie, want some yum-yums?"

* * *

"I feel like shit." Cid smiled at the raven-haired man, who was laying down on the bed. If you could call it a bed, it was just a fold-out from the couch that made a bed. Either way, it was there, and he was laying on it. 

"Aww. How hard she hit you? I think Leon got a full-blow kick to the face and he isn't complainin'." Vincent stretched and sighed.

"Not too hard, but it still hurts, y'know. And, not a fair comparison. Leon is four years older than me, and he's felt worse before." The blonde lay down next to him, wrapping an arm around the other's waist.

"I know. Sorry." The pale teen relaxed into the others touch, curling up and nuzzling his face into his chest. There was a low knock at the door. Cid ignored it, grumbling into Vincent's hair. But the knocks just came more rapidly, probably boring a hole into the door. Sighing, the blonde stretched, sat up, and opened he door a crack.

No, it wasn't a good idea to let people see the boy here...

"Hulla?" Shera was at the door. Damn woman.

"Cid, what the hell? Why're you hiding behind the door?" The blonde raked his thoughts for an excuse not to let her in.

"Err...I'm...naked." She rolled her eyes, too hard to fool.

"Cid, I can see your shirt collar. And your sleeve."

"Shut up, woman! I'm occupied!" She quirked a brow.

"Another whore, prince charming?" He cringed. He hadn't been with a whore for over a year. But it was probably his only option to steer her away. Being a fucking lawyer, god knows what she'd do if she saw Vincent here. Illegally, since there was no permission from the parents. And he might've been staying here for a while... A month or so...

"...Yes," He hated to lie, but hell. The woman was ruthless. She sucked her teeth, and whirled around, sauntering back to her car. He shut the door wearily.

He turned around to see a very confused Vincent.

"Am I a whore?" He was pouting. He'd stop if Cid pointed it out, he knew, so he didn't, since it was a cute thing to look at.

"Are you? Naw, I don't mean that. Damn woman is always bothering me, and thats the only way to get her out." Cid sat back down by the teen. Vincent shrugged.

"Well, I can be." There was a long silence. Cid smiled and leaned back, wrapping his arms around the waist of the boy straddling him.

* * *

**(1)** : For anybody who read that and didn't immediately hear 'bitch' as that amazing, flavorful '_bee-itch_', shame on you. D:**  
**

**JeanneAndHerAlters: **Yeah, I wanted to hint at it. :3 Mmh, soul consuming muffins!

**Aly Almasy - IX -: **I sure will. ;D

**YingYangWhiteTiger: **They can be, actually. If you don't remember, the mom's a whore. But, also, they can't be, just because they're adopted. Which I believe I also wrote. O: Its easy to forget though. :D Oh, and, off-topic, but I have to say it because of my nerd-ism. Did you know, its actually Yin and Yang, not Ying and Yang? A very common mistake. :P

**Lemon Wine: **Mhm. xD I sort of hinted at it, but it was a little hard to notice. And Yeahhh, I know. xD I almost did one, too. But then, thinking realistically, they would've been caught since Reno's a loud one. D:

_Pfft short chapter. Will you all survive? D: I'd hope so. _

_Yusss, go Rude! Lawl. Poor Vinnie. But no, I had to put a twist, as much as I love Vincent. Can't make her go down SUPER easily, just MILDLY easily. Yeahhh._

_Anyway, Reviews are loved. ;3 _


	15. You were so condescending

Reno stared at Cloud. The blonde was practically inhaling his food. _Its like he's never seen food before._

Awkwardly, he shoved a forkful of orange chicken into his mouth. Rude was sitting next to Cloud, tossing a kimbap slice in the air and catching it with his chopsticks.

Which was surely an illusion. NOBODY can do that. Seeing Reno's disturbed face, the bald teen smirked and popped the sushi into his mouth. The redhead turned his gaze to Zack, who was sitting on the other side of Cloud.

"Thanks for the food, Zack." He shrugged, which was his way of saying, 'you're welcome', and chewed on his shrimp almost thoughtfully. Next to Zack was Axel. Yes, AXEL. Cloud had brought him along, its not like there wouldn't be enough food.

Reno's eyebrows furrowed together in sympathy, watching the other redhead eat. His cuts were scabs, but they more than likely still stung. Axel had opened his mouth wide to pop in a big glob of orange chicken, and he had flinched. Not very visably, but Reno could see the pain in those eyes as they squeezed shut.

_Poor guy._

The room was very quiet.

"The fuck is it so solemn an' shit?" Reno stared at Axel, one eye squinted.

"Say whaaa?"

"Its me, right? If poor, cut up Axel wasn't here, you wouldn't be acting like its a fuckin' funeral, would ya?" Axel glared stonily at Reno. Reno broke into a cold sweat and looked away.

"Its not you, Ax," _God thats a scary face, _"w-We're just...Eating and... God, will you cut the look out?" A grin spread across Axel's face.

"Pussy."

"Firecrotch." _Whaddafuck is a firecrotch?_

"Ass fuck." Reno growled.

"Nut nibbler." Widening his eyes, Axel snarled and cracked his knuckles dangerously.

"Cum slinger."

"Shitty Dick." Zack watched, amused, as Axel got into pounce position.

"Mutha--"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everybody turned to look at Cloud. The blonde was red in the face, fuming. He flushed at the disturbed looks he was receiving.

"u-Uhm.. Can't we...just, not fight?" Axel blinked. He slung an arm around Reno's shoulder affectionately.

"We didn't mean it though." Reno nodded.

_What a jackass move. _

Cloud frowned, shook his head, and left the table. The redheads turned to glare at each other.

"Look what you did, fucker!" Reno shoved Axel away, scrambling after Cloud. Axel smirked. Somebody was laughing next to him. He snapped his head to look, and there was Zack, two inches from his face.

"Hey there." The redhead flushed.

"u-Uhm, what the fuck?" Rude quirked a brow, trying to stifle snickers into his food. Zack pinched Axel's cheek lightly, making kissy faces,

"Now, now, sugarbuns, I know you're worn out, but you shouldn't flatten that pretty ass on the floor." A glob of food fell out Rude's mouth when a laugh escaped. He ran to the sink and spat out his food, and sank back against the kitchen cupboards and snorted, which set him off laughing even harder. Zack stared.

_'Kid must not laugh much._

He returned to his task of embarassing an abnormally submissive Axel.

"Come on, now, muffin, you gotta get up..." Axel's face turned the color of his hair.

"Shut..."

"Now, now, darling, you really should sit down on a CHAIR..."

"The fuck..." Zack leaned in closer, releasing his hold on the other's cheek. Axel squeaked, shoving him away and scrambling up.

"God, you're like a fucking rapist!" He sat down at the table, pushed his plate away, and buried his face in his hands.

"And you'd be my innocent victum!" Zack replied cheerfully, sitting next to him.

* * *

"Cloud?" The blonde was sitting on the couch, slumped over. Reno sighed. _Emo. _

"Go away." Quirking a brow, the redhead did the opposite, sitting next to the other.

"Are you really upset? I'm sorry." He made very sure not to say, '_we're_ sorry'. Cloud smiled.

"Not really, its just that when I get a little upset I sorta, distance myself from people so I can cool off."

"You pout."

"Shut up. Y'see, there I go, telling you stuff I don't say to people and you just -" Reno grabbed the blonde's chin in his hand and smirked.

"Daww, Barbie, you know I love you." Fuming, Cloud tried to bite the hand, even though it ended up just looking stupid. He knew it did, and he flushed.

"I'm not...a fucking..._BARBIE!_"

"You know, Barbie's pretty sweet. You pay like.. Ten bucks and get a girl in a box to undress." Cloud stared at Reno, one eye twitching slightly. "Even if that squeaky noise she makes is awkward... You know, some of them actually have a defined vagina?" Twitch. "Kinda bad, showing that stuff to kids and all. Like, eight year-olds. But heyy, what can you do?" Twitch, Twitch. "But whats wierd is, they never define the guys dick. Its like, why define the vagina if you don't define the dick, y'know?" Spasm. "Maybe they're TRYING to make those girls gay. Like, 'OooOo, undress the other girls, and there's VAGINA! BOOM!"

"Reno, what the fuck?" There was a silence. Reno looked around, obviously amused, to scout for spies. None? _Alright then. _

"Uhhh, wanna make out?" Another silence. Cloud rolled his eyes, pulling Reno onto his lap.

"Whatever..."

* * *

"Is your face feeling better? The swelling has gone down." A cold, icy blue set of eyes stared into golden ones. Saix looked away first. It was quiet. 

"My face is fine." The pale teen stared at Leon, looking him over. Strong jaw, tense features. His neck hung lowly as if worn out, and those eyes, even as barely open as they were, had a sort of glow to them. A dull one. Its how you could tell how horrible the guy felt, besides his strange habit of distancing people when he shows any sign of weakness.

"I know, I know, I just... Does it hurt still?" There was no reply. Hesitating for a breif moment, he reached out and set two fingers on the swollen, miscolored cheek, pushing gently. Saix saw the wince. His eyebrows creased together in sympathy. _Not sympathy, sadness. I want to make the pain go away. But I can't. And that saddens me. _

"I'm fine, Saix, I mean it." Leon looked up, staring at the younger other, as if the eye contact would prove anything. Saix smiled weakly.

"I don't want you to be fine. I want you to be _happy_." The brunette smiled, pulling the teen into an awkward embrace. Though they both had obvious affection for each other, it almost made them avoid the other. They were too shy.

"You make me happy." The smile grew more warm, and Saix snuggled into the other affectionately, relaxing the embrace.

* * *

**VampireChildOfDarkness: **Thanks, ducky. x3 I'll try to update quicker, mhm? 

**JeanneAndHerAlters: **I love my soul-consuming muffins. O: I'm glad I do! Reviews are flattering. Thanks, love. x3

**Lemon Wine: **Lol, yeah, that line made me laugh just writing it. Yeahh, I imagine him the screamer type. :D Thanks for reviewing. x3

**Toons: **Soon, ducky. I'm still a little awkward with the whole, writing smuttiness thing, but I'm still gonna try it eventually. But yeah, more fluff and such, now that the little side-plot is out of the way. :P Thanks for reading and reviewing so far.

**FFlove190: **So many reviews. o 3 o Why thank you, ducky. All that luffles does the body good. Myahh, anybody calling for a huge neighborhood party at Richy-mcRich-Rich Selphie's house? D; OOPS ANOTHER KH CHARACTER. Oh well. Can Candy canes mold? In lockdown, Aerith could get to EVERYBODY. Mass murder? Not cool. And its probably those shitty, long classes. I really don't know, in school time just seems to go slower... and slower. O: You dig? And pshh, that is NOTHING. I know thirteen-year olds with dreams so kinky, its like... I don't know. Frightening? And yus. Rude. Is those awesome-no-life people. Those wierd kids that stay at your house for weeks and raid your fridge. :D Good stuff. Anyway! I don't know if I got to every one of your reviews in this short paragraph BUT, if I forgot anything honestly important, be sure to bring it up, ya:P

_Bahh! I'm sorry. I'm not even close to satisfied. D: At least I have a zackxaxel thing going on... but otherwise, nothing much. Nothing described, at least. Sorry! Some LeonxSaix fluffiness and implied RenoxCloud, but SDKLGASFKASHF I'm working on it. I'm serious. I just can't write my way into a situation that needs description!_

_Suggestions would be loved. x3 Its so much easier to satisfy when you know exactly what other people want. Even something small could work up an interest._

_Anyway, thanks for continuing to read, and I love you all who reviewed. :D_


	16. And this is all that's left

"Huhm... I'm going to hell," the blonde muttered, puffing smoke out his mouth. Vincent smirked, but it faded as he plucked the cigarette out the other's lips and crushed it on the tray that'd been carelessly set by the bed. He numbly tugged the blanket out of the tray, watching the ash scatter across the carpet. Cid frowned.

"I'll make you start paying for those, y'know." His hand fumbled across the sheets, then across the clothes by his bed, trying to find out where he'd left his cigarettes. Vincent did not mention that he had hidden them in the dresser.

Oh, yes, he was a mastermind.

"You need to stop smoking." The teacher frowned again, and gave up his search, more because of lack of perseverance than of consideration of what the teen had just said. He wrapped his arms around the other's bare waist, puling him close, and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck sleepily.

"Did you hear me Cid?"

"Its sleep time, Vin." Vincent opened his mouth to protest, but a hand clamped over it. He bit. Cid swatted lazily in attempt to get revenge. It went on for about ten minutes until both seemed mildly satisfied, and they squirmed around until comfortable, before drifting asleep.

* * *

_"And so, the female praying mantis devours the head of her male partner..."_ Rude stared blankly at the TV screen. He was in the zombie-like stage of, not unconscious, but definitely not conscious. The images on the screen flashed by, and he numbly watched from his bed. A sharp bang to his bedpost knocked him out of it. He wrenched around. 

"Ahhhhh, mother fucker!" Axel was doubled over, squeezing his knee (as if it were helping any), rocking back and forth as if to soothe himself. Zack seemed amused.

Nothing new. Rude flopped over and buried his face into the pillow, not bothering to turn the TV off. Its not like he was paying the bills, anyway.

"Well, you're the one that jumped."

"You're the one trying to molest me." Zack pushed his index finger against the other's lips, silencing him.

Axel secretly wondered who the hell still did that.

"I was not, molesting, you." Axel inhaled heavily and started to speak, but Zack just poked his finger inside his mouth. It was bit. Hard. Blood leaked down his hand.

But he didn't flinch.

"I was merely laying my hand on your thigh..."

"And squeezing," the redhead muttered through the finger he so maliciously gnawed on. Zack rolled his eyes.

"It was a completely innocent gesture,"

"That moved past that fine line when it went towards the crotch..." Zack faked disbelief.

"Me? Are you insane? I would never go so far as to-"

"Do what you just did?" The TV droned on.

_"Mantis are carnivorous insects, that take on a deceptively humble posture when looking for food."_

Axel stared at Zack. The typical blank look.

"Whats so bad about touching your thigh? Really." Axel gave up, turning away from the other spiky-haired teen.

Showing extreme grace, Rude rolled off his bed and landed harshly on the floor. He didn't wake.

* * *

"Well, this sucks." Reno nuzzled his face into Cloud's heaving chest. The blonde sighed. 

"Yeah, yeah, it does." There was a silence.

"Should we just, kick them out for a few seconds?"

"No, too obvious." Reno sat up. Their hips slid against each other. Wince. Sigh. Crumble.

"Well, we can't do what we'd _LIKE_ to do." Cloud nodded.

"Nope, we can't." Mild disappointment to the redhead.

"Cold shower?" The blonde shuddered.

"Oh, hell no. Lets just," he sighed lazily, "Lets just lay here. It'll go away eventually." Reno frowned.

"Hot shower?"

_"Reno."_

"Sorry."

* * *

"Saix?" Leon stared in through the dark at the sleeping figure slumped over in his arms. He hit the TV off and sat back, his eyes slightly burning from a sleepy dryness. It was past midnight, no way he could drive the kid home. 

Couldn't do it in the morning either, hell, if he manages to wake up at all, even so, he'd have to go to work. Tiny blue dots stabbed at the black behind his eyelids.

Why couldn't tomorrow be Saturday? Was it? The brunette sighed, frustrated he didn't remember. Saix stirred in his arms, and a pair of golden eyes seemed to pierce through the dark of the room.

"Why are you still up?" Leon opened his mouth, trying to think of a snappy counter to that. Fail.

"Uhm, why are YOU still up?" Somehow, he was sure that Saix smiled at that. The pale boy leaned over Leon, staring out the window behind the couch.

"I like the nighttime. I don't need much sleep."

"Everybody needs a good amount of sleep."

"Than why are you still awake?" Leon couldn't think of an answer to that. Damn kids, when did they get smart? He frowned, and looked over to the pale boy.

Kind of vampiric. But gorgeous.

"Saix, I don't want you staying up. You were sleeping earlier." Gold eyes flashed to the brunette. Leon secretly wondered why the boy didn't have a group of girls following him around. Not even the goth ones. And they _loved_ his look.

"You, and your needs," Saix scoffed in fake aggrivation, before curling up against the other's chest. Leon wrapped his arms around him, thoughts lost in a sleepy warmth that fell over him.

* * *

**Sephylarvae:** xD Somehow, that inspired me to. see how influential reviews are? 

**VampireChildOfDarkness: **If only. D: I'm working on it. Sorry I'm so slow. x.x

**AstroStarr42:** Technically they're video game characters. D: PSHCHAW, I've never even SEEN a Japanese class over here.

**Toons:** I should be worried, says the back of my head.But the rest of me isn't. Oi, I'm having a slow day today. .

**LemonWine:** Isn't he just AMAZING? ;D WHY THANK YA DEAR.

**FFLove:** But he sure is a cute rapist. Seifer and Tseng? MADNESS. I do have a lot of crack pairings in here though. Zack and Axel? ODD. VERY ODD. Gigantamongous is a fantastical word of many wonders.

Thank you ALL for reviewing. ;D

And HEYHEYHEY, If I may ask, does anybody know why my italics and bold won't save? I have to go into source to do it, otherwise it goes away after I save. Its just been pretty annoying.

At any rate. Sorry the updates have been so slow. Dx Sort of been out of it lately. And, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but, I hope its not awful for you guys. u.u'


	17. Scraping paper to document

_Pink rabbits hopped across frosted grass, their wet sandpaper noses twitching occasionally. The sun shone bright, twinkling off the grass._

Cloud rolled over sleepily, smacking his lips pleasantly, his dreams purely innocent. But sly fingers were dragging across his stomach, up, and raking down, to drag back up.

_The sun grew dim, twisting into a sunset. The rabbits started molding together._

Reno smiled darkly, watching the other's breathing become less steady. He leaned forehead, breathing into the blonde's ear.

_The rabbits blurred into a slim, fit pale figure. Red hair wisped down past its shoulders, touching the middle of his back. Any image of scene and sound dropped completely, a sole thought now running through Cloud's mind: _Reno.

His abdomen quivered as nails dragged along it, shudders clearly racking the blonde as his breath caught in his throat, letting loose with a slight groan. Knowing he wouldn't be able to play patient for long, his own thoughts slowly leaking out of his head as his pants grew tighter, Reno pushed his luck further, making his breath husky and long.

Electricity shot down Cloud's stomach and a shudder jolted up his spine. The blonde's eyes opened sharply, and he glared at Reno.

"I'll make you pay for this." His voice was scratchy and slurred from sleep and anger.

"Like you could do anything," the redhead taunted, challenging the other.

The blonde pounced. Challenge accepted.

* * *

Bloodshot eyes stared up at the ceiling. Zack smiled. 

"Y'know, you really should get some sleep." Axel shot him a glare. Zack shrunk back slightly.

"Why? So you can rape me? I think not." Zack placed a hand over his heart in mock offense.

"Me? I'm not that bad." Axel scoffed, and didn't reply. It sort of made the other boy feel bad. Zack frowned, "I mean it." Axel glanced at him for a second.

"Why are you so flirty with me anyway? I mean... shit, look at my _face_."

"How else does one express affection? And you're pretty. Even with those nasty scabs." Zack reached over and traced one of them before Axel swatted the hand away, rolling his eyes.

"Well, it's annoying. And stop answering questions with questions." Zack shrugged, and wrapped his arms around the other's waist almost innocently. Defeated, Axel allowed the embrace. His eyelids grew gradually heavier, and he almost fell asleep, but a loud thud came from down the hall.

"All...fucking...got, pansy?" Both of them exchanged glances. Were Cloud and Reno fighting?

"Shut up!"

"You can... AH! Shit!" Axel flushed. There was an abnormally erotic sound to that. Zack's interest intensified. He wormed up to the door, creaking it open. Everything became clear.

"Ugh... Wait, wait, we can't." There was no reply. Cloud tried again. "r-Reno! Stop. I'll wake them up."

"S'the worst they could do? Blush and giggle?" The blonde was panting, his words barely understandable.

_"Reno."_

"It won't kill you." Axel, though disgusted (not only from hearing his friends together, but the fact he was blushing like a girl about it), was just as interested as Zack now, especially when a loud moan rang out through the hallway. Enough was enough. They both scrambled up, running out to the hall and swatting the lights on.

Axel went tomato red and turned back, running into Rude's room and wishing he hadn't been stupid enough to look. Zack had pulled out his cellphone to get a picture and was horrified to see the battery had died.

And Cloud, however mortified, couldn't help but roll his eyes back and scream when Reno laughed, and the vibrations around his member resulting from that rocketed him to a mind-numbing orgasm.

Rude remained angelically asleep, drool leaking out of his slightly parted lips to a small puddle soaked in by the carpet.

* * *

_The next morning... _

* * *

_Whumpwhumpwhumpwhumpwhump!_

Vincent rolled over, stretching at sloth-speed before squinting through his eyelashes at the door. He rolled over, shaking the blonde sleeping next to him.

"Cid. CID. The door... Someone's at the door, Cid." The teacher groaned and stretched, his back cracking audibly as he sat up and fumbled around for his jeans. Hopping into them awkwardly, he stumbled over to the door and cracked it open.

"Cid, do you know how long I've been knocking?" The blonde squinted irritably through the sunlight and scowled at her.

"Well god damn it woman, its early in the fuckin' morning!"

"Its two in the afternoon."

"Shut the hell up." She pushed at the door, trying to get in, but Cid didn't let it budge. She scowled and tried again. Nothing.

"Open the damn door, what are you hiding?" Cid frowned at a surprisingly hard push.

"Nothing, just don't want your ugly ass in my house." She shoved again.

"Cid, do you enjoy having those shriveled up nuts of yours?" Cid winced. "'Cause I'll rip them off with my bare hands if you don't open this door."

"Not if you can't get in, bitch!" He slammed the door shut and locked it. He started to turn back, then paused and stuck a chair in front of the door and locked all the windows.

_No need to take chances._ When he finally looked back to Vincent, the teen seemed thoughtful.

"Does she always threaten you like that, Cid?" The blonde scoffed.

"Yeah. Hell, you should've seen what she did to my calf. Got a big scar there. Bitch stabbed me a while back." Vincent smiled. Cid didn't mention how gorgeous it looked.

"I have an idea."

* * *

Aeris kicked at her cell wall numbly, her cellmate peering over the prison guard's shoulder to watch him play gameboy. He pushed her back. 

"Damn, bitch, you're all in my space. Gotta focus." Mario background music played softly from the old console.

Another guard walked by and numbly tossed a pretty, long-haired woman into the cell. She scowled after him and banged against the cell bars.

"This is ridiculous! You little bastard, I'll bite your flabby, cottage-cheese ass cheeks off! Get back here!" The brunette stared at her in amusement.

"What're you in here for?" The woman sank down against the corner, rage burning in her eyes.

"Stabbing a dumb bastard."

Aerith smiled sweetly.

"We'll be good friends."

* * *

**Sephylarvae:** xD Haha. I tried to put a little something here. I'm shit at writing that kind of thing though, which is why it isn't graphic, and it's short. xD 

**VampireChildOfDarkness: **Thank you. D: Sort of unsure about this chapter.

**Toons:** They're very comfortable here, I'd say, too. v.v' Yeah, even though I make weird pairings, I try to make them as cute as possible. Glad its working. :3

**LemonWine:**I giggled at that too. xD

**F****allen-Yuki: **XD Haha, thats a funny picture. I make Rude pretty weird in this story. I feel like behind that tough-guy thing he has going on, thats what he is. Y'know?

**ItaFearMe: **Well, thanks. x3 I'm trying.

_GASP! Erotic behavior! O:_

_I'm really bad at writing smutty stuff. I get so awkward. xD So the tiny bit here probably won't satisfy anyone, and you all will be like, NO! D: REWRITE NAO, IT WAS AWFUL! It's really only Reno giving Cloudy oral. But eh, better than nothing? DD:   
_

_But I could just be being self-conscious. If anybody's willing to offer help to me on how to write that stuff, I'd love it. x.x_

_At any rate! I UPDATED. :'D_


	18. I've packed a change of clothes

Daylight snuck through the curtains and ignorantly set on weary eyelids. Leon frowned in his sleep and shook his hair over his face to try to block it out. But he'd already woken up some. Sighing in defeat, the tired brunette sat up sleepily, and after a moment of spastic blinking, noticed the teen sprawled over his lap. Though most of what he saw was a puddle of silky silver hair, he could barely see the angelic (which would perhaps look more angelic without the scar) face nuzzling into his abdomen and the arms wrapped loosely around his waist. Leon smiled affectionately. It didn't last long.

Putting on a blank face, he shook Saix gently.

"Saix, wake up..." The pale teen shifted and frowned, looking up at the older man with sleepy eyes,

"Why? It's a Saturday..." Leon blinked dumbly. Well, okay, he didn't know the day.

"Uhm... I...don't know..." Saix laughed quietly and stretched, making a move to sit up, but ended up just turning himself over and laying more on top of Leon, his back to the other's chest. The brunette smirked, running his hands down the other's arms and innocently twining their fingers together.

They sat in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Rude's eyes opened sleepily at the ringing of his alarm clock (which he wasn't quite sure why he left on for the weekends) and he pushed himself up on his palms, frowning at the spot on his carpet. Running the back of his hand along his chin, he wiped off the drool and shrugged numbly. Heading out the door to the hallway, he suddenly felt like going back to bed. 

There was Reno, sleeping in the corner. His arms hung limp at his sides and his legs splayed before him. He looked like a rag doll. Cloud was curled up in the other corner, Axel right in the middle of the hall, stretched out like a dead spider (this image disgusted Rude beyond reason), with Zack flopped over him. Axel's arm lay comfortably over his back. Rude sighed.

"Not cleaning up after you bums today," he mumbled, though because he just woke up it was more a long grumble. Not like it mattered, they were all asleep anywa. He carefully stepped over them on his way downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

"Don't see why you're so groggy, its Saturday. You should be happy." 

Cid stared at Vincent sleepily, "Gah, you're young. Being happy stops after a certain age. It's a rule." Vincent frowned.

"Even on Saturdays?"

"Even on Saturdays."

Vincent leaned over the blonde, wrapping his arms around him. "You're not even happy with me here?" Cid blinked, realizing what he'd talked himself into.

"Naw, I am."

"Then what am I doing to get past that rule?" Cid coughed under his breath, to sustain muttering, 'having sex with me?', and smiled awkwardly at Vincent.

"Uhm... being... you?" This was true. The younger male smirked at that.

"Cute. But still, you should get up."

"I don't want to get up."

"Cid, I am awake, and I can never fall asleep after I wake up, and if you don't wake up I'll be all alone." The blonde rolled over, pulling the sheets higher.

"And why can't you fall back asleep?"

"It's a rule."

"You broke my rule, I get to break your rule."

"You're a horrible teacher, you're supposed to tell me to _follow_ rules." Cid snorted.

"Y'know, you think your face would be sore after all that talking." Vincent felt suddenly self-conscious about the bruise on his face. He frowned.

"Well, it isn't. Now get up!"

"_No_, just go to sleep. The more you talk the harder it'll be for you."

"Cid Highwind, get your ass out of this bed right now."

"You're such an inconvenience." He scoffed, and stubbornly refused to open his eyes.

"If you don't get up right now, no sex today." The teacher sat up instantly, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"You win." Vincent smiled. Yes, he really was a mastermind.

* * *

"Barbie." Cloud rolled over numbly, half-asleep. Warm, wet breath hit against his nose. 

"Oh, Barbieeee, wake up." The blonde scoffed at the voice, and opened his eyes to see Reno staring right back at him. His long hair hung down, tickling his cheek. Cloud rolled out from underneath the other.

"I don't wanna talk to you." The redhead frowned,

"Why not?"

"You know why." Cloud glanced pointedly at Zack and Axel.

"Oh, psshh, it's not my fault they walked in."

The blonde glared irritably at him, "You didn't seem to care too much."

"What? You didn't tell me to stop or anything."

"I couldn't think! You should've known better!"

"Well, _sorry_, Barbie, for blowing you." Zack immediately sat up and shuffled over to them, fully awake.

"What was that?"

Reno smacked him over the head. Morning people irritated him. "It's nunya business, you slut, go get your boyfriend up."

"Speaking of sluts, can we discuss-"

"NO!" Cloud shrieked. Reno frowned at the furious blonde before smacking Zack again. And then again, just for good measure. He ignored Zack's pouting. While the spiky-haired teen crawled back to Axel, and began lightly shaking him awake, Cloud shot Reno a harsher glare.

"What!? I hit him. For you! I hit him across the head THREE times for you. God, you're so ungrateful." Cloud sighed and got up, heading downstairs irritably, even if the seriousness of it was slightly toned down by him tripping over Axel's foot. Reno followed closely after, starting to list all the things he did for Cloud and why is this the kind of thing he gets in return.

Cloud lay down grumpily on the worn out couch, letting his feet hang over the side and resting his head on the armrest. He shut his eyes.

"Aye! You can't sleep now. You were just sleeping." **(1)**

"No, I'm going to sleep." Reno rolled his eyes and curled up in Cloud's lap, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck.

"No, you're not. C'mon, stop pouting."

"Get off," he muttered, pushing the redhead onto the floor. Reno stared at Cloud for a moment, scrunched up his face and left for the kitchen.

"God you're a bitch." Cloud, feeling mildly insulted, rolled over and shoved his face into a pillow to stop thinking about the tiny spark of guilt in the back of his head.

* * *

**(1) **Just in case nobody could figure this out, when I say 'aye', it isn't some sort of sailor talk. xD That's just how I write 'hey' without the 'h' sound, and that's sort of how it sounds. Just clearing that up.**  
**

**Sephylarvae:** YUS, I think OUTSIDE le box of pairings. I think they're cute, the whole, 'YEE MATCHING HAIRSTYLES' mess. But I can make any pairing cute in my head. xD Takes like five minutes. And yus, pink animals are complete win. :3 I'm shockingly not confident about that bit, but ehh, I tend to be that way about my writing. xD If you liked it, heyy, thanks.

**VampireChildOfDarkness: **I'd appreciate that lotsors. O:

**boxOFjuice:** Well, I'm sorry, that is how people (mostly) talk, though. Sort of how I imagine Reno to as well. But I understand that it's not in some people's preferences.Huhm, I can always spoil it for you if you're really so interested in that. O:

**ItaFearMe: **Thanks so much. x3

**angelicdemon: **Uhm, black? I thought it just meant sex, actually, can't remember. But I think it's sex. :3

_It doesn't really take me an extremely long time to write these, but then I freak out and start tweaking, then lose confidence for a week or two before looking at it again and yaddayadda... At any rate, sorry it took so long to update. WEEKEND? Oh no, without school I shall be utterly without plot, you say?! WRONG! For I have a house full of insane teenagers to work with. :3 _

_Hehehe. Well, thanks to everybody who reads and reviews and such. You know I love you, yes? O: _


	19. And it's time to move on

Reno made his way into the kitchen sleepily, running his hands through his hair. Rude was eating waffles at the table. He had chocolate spread over them.

"Aye. Where'd we get chocolate."

"I bought some," he muttered plainly, taking a large bite out of the waffle and ignoring the chocolate that wiped off at the corner of his mouth.

"Where? When?"

"A couple days ago at WallyWorld." Reno's eye twitched at the nickname for WalMart, and he frowned, rummaging through the pantry.

"How'd you get there?" He stared at the cereal boxes groggily, and ended up snatching the Waffle Crisp box.

"'Walked." Reno turned to Rude as he poured the bowl.

"You WALKED?"

"Yeah, it only took like half an hour. Then we walked to the mall." Reno shook his head, turning to see the bowl nearly overflowing.

"Oops," he mumbled under his breath, before raising his voice to a normal level, "Thats ridiculous. And whaddaya mean 'we'?"

"Me, Larxene and Marluxia." He moved on to his second waffle at that. Reno sat across from him, deciding maybe he'd poured too much, seeing how some pieces had fallen out when he poured in milk.

"Okay, Marluxia is a flaming faggot and Larxene is insane. Why do you hang out with them?"

Rude shrugged, "Marluxia isn't that bad, if you ignore the comments on guys. And he thinks you're a slut too, so thats a plus," Reno snorted, not showing the slight offense he'd taken from that, "And Larxene is hot. Plus she's really good at Mortal Combat and shit." Reno choked on his cereal at the comment on her appearance.

"You've got a little something right there," he mumbled, pointing at the corner of his mouth. Rude licked it away numbly. The conversation ended there.

* * *

Barret hit the buttons on the gameboy rapidly, large fingers agilely moving across them. Even so, game over music played in less than half a minute. "Damn! Them octopuses," he mumbled, cursing a bit before hitting the 'Continue?' option. Behind him, in the corner, was a very tired looking brunette. Aerith scowled at hearing the game music begin again,

"God damn it, you fucking idiot! You've been playing the same fucking game, nonstop, for a month! God damn you, a MONTH!" Barret paused the game and gave her a dull galnce over his shoulder.

"Yeah, you'd think you'd have gotten used to it by now." With that, he turned and went back to his game, ignoring the blonde girl frantically trying to reach him through the bars.

* * *

"Axel, y'gotta wake up." Zack shook the redhead softly, looming over him. In response, he whined pathetically and gave a few half-hearted swats towards the other. "Axel..."

"Sleepin'."

"Yeah, its like four in the afternoon. Get up." Axel shot forwards,

"SERIOUSLY?" Zack pecked the redhead's cheek affectionately,

"Naw its like ten. But you still gotta get up." Axel scowled at the other, trying to hide the pink staining his cheeks and pushed himself up. He headed downstairs, ignoring the offended stare he got from the abandoned darker-haired teen. Cloud was sitting on the couch in his typical thoughtful-emo position.

"Ehm, Barbie, anything wrong?" He figured somebody would be chipper and such after getting what he got. The blonde stared at him, before turning his eyes down to the floor. Axel scoffed and walked past him. Cloud was too angsty to cheer up. Nothing he could do.

He frowned, seeing Reno and Rude already eating at the table.

"Aye! You didn't fuckin' wait for me?"

"Why would we wait?" Rude muttered lowly. Axel scowled, and started looking through the pantry.

"I'm so fucking hungry." He looked through the cereal boxes, before shrugging and digging behind them hopelessly. He needed breakfast. He needed food. Anything. He'd eat anything--

And then he saw them.

He saw the chocolate chip poptarts. That he would rip open, throw into a bowl and heat up until it got melty gooey delicious.

He could've hugged the box.

* * *

Cloud sighed, chin resting on his arms, staring at the carpet numbly.

He was sort of disappointed. It was a childish thing he did, he knew. Pushing things away that he wanted, just because he wanted them to try harder to give it to him.

But he never expected when they'd give up. It almost was like he never thought they would. People did give up, though. Every time.

He just wasn't worth all that fuss.

The blonde's head was filled to the brim with these mood-killing thoughts. Until a hand clapped on his shoulder, and warm breath hit against his ear.

"Ya chilled out now?"

He looked to the side, gaze returned by sad green eyes. A guilty smile tugged at his lips. "I'm sorry, Reno." The redhead smirked, leaning down to kiss Cloud's cheek. They were both pretty content then, until a horrible sound rang out behind them,

"Hello, my baby, Hello my honey, Hello my rag-time gaaaalllll... Send me a kiss by wire, Baby my heart's on fiiiiirrrre..."

Reno's eyebrows turned up in pain, and he started motioning for Zack to stop. Cloud cringed.

"If you refuse me, Honey, you'll lose me, Then you'll be left alone, oh baby, Telephone, and tell me I'se your oooown..!"

He applauded for himself and headed out to the kitchen. Reno and Cloud stared at each other in confusion.

* * *

**Lemon Wine: **Well, you know how moody he is. ;D Gahaha, thanks for reviewing and the like. **  
**

**VampireChildOfDarkness: **Haha, thanks. x3 And, really you can stick those little buggers anywhere, can't you? xD But yahh, thats cool. If I ever figure a good moment for one I'll prolly email you or something, 'cause you know I'm hopeless with these things.

**ItaFearMe: **Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I haven't really had any ideas of what to write, its sort of been hard for me. If I could update all the time with good stuff I'd do it, trust me. xD Thanks a lot, though.

_So sorry for the slow updates, everybody..! D: Forgive me?_

_I have been trying, but sometimes I just don't know what should happen next. So, looking over this chapter, I'm somewhat disappointed at myself, but I figure its better than nothing, yanno? I hope so._

_And yes, I did have to put random singing by Zack. That song has been in my head for I don't know how long._

_Also, I _do_ listen to suggestions. If anybody has something in mind they'd like in here, I'm all for listening to it. xD_


End file.
